What If
by Sylwinter77
Summary: La fanfiction inizia subito dopo il ritrovamento di Castle e Beckett nella cella frigorifera, terza stagione.
1. 1

Castle si svegliò di soprassalto sul lettino dell'ambulanza, con una sensazione di pesante stordimento e senza ricordare esattamente che cosa fosse successo. Aveva ricordi confusi e frammentati. Sapeva solo di avere un unico angosciante interrogativo, che gli martellava in testa: scoprire se anche Beckett si fosse risvegliata e se stesse bene.  
Chiese ai paramedici quanto tempo fosse passato. Qualche ora, risposero. Di cui lui non aveva nessuna traccia.

Ricordava solo di aver cercato disperatamente di tenerla sveglia, facendola parlare, perché se c'era una cosa che aveva imparato dai film catastrofici, è che per non morire assiderato, non si deve dormire, anche se a un certo punto si smette di avere tanto freddo e abbandonarsi al sonno sembra così piacevole. Era vero. Lo era.  
Le aveva sistemato il cappuccio sulla testa, tirandoglielo bene sugli fronte, con l'illusione di tenerla più al caldo, desiderando proteggerla, anche se sapeva che era solo una vana speranza.  
La temperatura era scesa sotto lo zero, e c'era ben poco che potesse fare per salvarli, ma non poteva arrendersi, non prima di aver tentato il possibile.  
Purtroppo la sua mente aveva iniziato presto a girare in tondo, prima per brevi attimi confusi da cui riemergeva di colpo, e poi non era stato più in grado di seguire il filo dei suoi pensieri. Sprofondava in brevi istanti di incoscienza, in cui vagabondava saltando da un'immagine senza senso all'altra, per poi tornare lucido all'improvviso.  
Ogni volta dopo intervalli sempre più lunghi.

Per distrarsi, aveva cercato di organizzare la scaletta del suo prossimo romanzo, per concentrarsi su qualcosa di concreto. L'avrebbe di sicuro intitolato "Frozen Heat", decise.  
Cosa avrebbe fatto Storm per tirarli fuori di lì? Doveva pensare a qualcosa, in fretta. Una delle sue idee brillanti sarebbero state d'aiuto, glielo aveva detto anche lei, quando era ancora in sé. Ma non riusciva a pensare a niente. Perché non c'era più niente che potesse fare.  
Lei aveva perso conoscenza per prima, l'aveva sentita sempre più pesante tra le sue braccia. Aveva provato a scuoterla, aveva provato a gridare il suo nome per svegliarla, ma gli era uscito solo un gemito strozzato, mentre il panico gli faceva pulsare il sangue veloce, dandogli una temporanea sensazione di vitalità, che si era spenta rapidamente.  
Piano piano l'aveva colto un languore fisico invincibile, a cui non era stato in grado di resistere. Come ultimo tentativo, aveva iniziato a darsi degli ordini, con le ultime forze rimaste. Stai sveglio, si sferzava. Chiudo gli occhi per cinque minuti, aveva contrattato.  
Se ti addormenti, sei morto.  
Conto fino a dieci e poi li riapro.  
Evidentemente, aveva vinto la parte di lui che lottava meno per la sopravvivenza.

Un medico sconosciuto lo calmò e lo convinse a rimettersi disteso, informandolo che la sua partner stava bene e si era ripresa prima di lui. Tipico di lei. Era così competitiva, sorrise tra sé.  
Dopo aver passato altro tempo sdraiato, fremente e inquieto, mentre lo visitavano e gli controllavano i parametri vitali, lo lasciarono finalmente libero di andarsene.  
Non aveva semplicemente

freddo. Provava un gelo che non riusciva a far svanire, nonostante i fluidi e le coperte che gli avevano avvolto intorno al corpo, per fargli recuperare una temperatura corporea accettabile.  
Appena riuscì a mettersi seduto, scorse Beckett non lontana dalla sua postazione, appoggiata a una macchina, intenta a parlare con Esposito e Ryan. Sembrava stare molto meglio di lui, e già operativa.  
Chissà se l'avevano riammessa al caso. Se li avevano riammessi.  
Si alzò controllando di non avere capogiri, come gli avevano consigliato di fare, e, una volta resosi conto che riusciva a rimanere saldo sulle gambe, si affrettò a raggiungerla, già stufo di avere gente intorno a occuparsi di lui.  
L'affiancò, ricevendo in cambio uno dei suoi rari sorrisi. Non ci fu nessun'altra manifestazione di sollievo, per essere sopravvissuti alla morte insieme, ancora una volta, ma loro erano bravi a capirsi attraverso minimi gesti. Erano fatti così.

"Detective Beckett, riesci sempre a portarmi in posti che non mi aspetto", la apostrofò in tono leggero, come se fossero a un evento mondano e il massimo del pericolo fosse rappresentato dalle tartine al salmone avariate.  
"La vita dei poliziotti è piena di avventure, signor Castle", gli rispose con lo stesso tono.  
"Ma almeno questo non puzzava come i cassoni dell'immondizia".  
"A parte il cadavere".  
"Che non puzzava perché era congelato". A logica era bravo quanto lei.  
Mentre parlava del niente, di cui avevano entrambi bisogno, si prese la libertà di osservarla senza farsi notare, per controllare con i suoi occhi se fosse veramente tutto a posto.  
Aveva perso conoscenza prima di lui ed era quindi rimasta svenuta più a lungo. Questo aveva causato delle conseguenze? Gli sembrava di no, per il momento. Per quello che poteva vedere, stava bene, era quasi in forma, mentre lui si sentiva ancora sottosopra. Capacità di recupero uno a zero per lei.  
Non si sentiva di poter manifestare troppo apertamente la sua apprensione per la sua salute, né la felicità di vedere che avevano superato anche questa prova, insieme.  
Con lei doveva sempre essere cauto, perché tendeva a diventare spinosa come un riccio, se le si stava troppo addosso. E anche perché lei era di un altro.

 _ _Non giriamoci intorno, Rick__ _._ Faceva i conti con questa realtà da diversi mesi e aveva pensato che con il tempo avrebbe fatto meno male.  
Che a un certo punto sarebbe stato normale vederli insieme. Lui poi aveva avuto Gina, fino a un certo punto. Erano stati pari.  
Non era andata così. Più passava il tempo e peggio si sentiva. Come se ogni giorno che passava con Josh, diminuisse le possibilità che stesse con lui. Come se fosse una corsa contro il tempo. E ogni giorno si scopriva sempre meno vicino al traguardo, e sempre più ansioso.  
Doveva smettere. Non lasciava mai che questo pensiero risalisse dal caos primordiale e penetrasse nella sua mente senziente, perché, per poter mantenere la calma, doveva sminuire la sua ossessione. Altrimenti avrebbe passato le notti camminando avanti e indietro e scavando solchi nel pavimento, si sarebbe dannato e avrebbe rovinato tutto. Andava bene così. Erano partner, una recente, piacevole, conquista. Partner era bellissimo, quando glielo aveva proposto non si era reso conto di aver trattenuto il fiato per un momento, finché era stato travolto dal sollievo quando lei aveva sorriso e aveva accettato la nuova definizione del loro rapporto. Un passo avanti nella direzione giusta, aveva sperato.  
Partner voleva dire essere amici, fidarsi l'uno dell'altro, proteggersi, esserci sempre per l'altro, a prescindere da tutto. Certo, non era bello quanto "anime gemelle" o "anime karmiche", come gli era venuto in mente una volta (tante volte) in cui aveva cercato, senza nessuno scopo, o speranza, di definire il loro rapporto.  
E poi le anime karmiche erano meno romantiche di quanto si pensasse. Infatti. Che cosa c'era di romantico tra di loro? Niente, appunto.

Certe domande, quindi, non spettavano a lui. C'erano dei limiti che non poteva oltrepassare. Dei limiti che a lui pesavano come macigni, ma che doveva rispettare facendo buon viso a cattivo gioco. Per il momento doveva bastargli quello che aveva. Una vita ai margini di Beckett era meglio di una vita senza Beckett.  
E poi, andiamo, le poteva davvero piacere il motociclista capellone? No.  
Il dottorino non la capiva come lui, ne era certo. Facile andarsene in giro per il mondo a salvare i bisognosi, quando la persona di cui doveva occuparsi era invece lì con lui. Ed era lui a proteggerla, o almeno a provarci.

 _ _Troppo facile così, Josh. Non sei tu che le porti al caffè al mattino, caricandolo di intenzioni amorevoli, perché è l'unica cosa che puoi fare. Non sei tu che le copri le spalle, che passi ore con lei e che sai con un attimo di anticipo quando sta per cambiare umore.  
Non sai il punto esatto in cui si massaggia il collo quando è stanca. O tesa.  
Non capisci istintivamente quando hai margine per farla stare meglio, o quando è meglio lasciarla da sola. Non vedi curvarsi le sue labbra, quando non vuole farsi scoprire a sorridere. Non sai fare un elenco delle piccole cose che la fanno divertire. Non le leggi la rabbia o l'impotenza negli occhi, quando le cose non vanno bene.  
Ma sei tu che la porti a casa di sera. Ingiusto.__ _  
_Interruppe l'eterna litania della sua mente, perché sapeva dove l'avrebbe portato, avendo già percorso questa strada infinite volte, quando li salutava fingendo allegria e se ne andava, crollando poi in ascensore.  
Non era sano torturarsi così, ma non poteva fare diversamente.  
Tornò su di lei, al presente. Gli sembrava in forma e con la testa già coinvolta dalle indagini.  
La conosceva abbastanza bene da sapere che era il suo modo per non farsi prendere dalla paura e contrastare l'ondata di sollievo per essere sopravvissuti alla morte.  
Se avesse lasciato via libera alle sue emozioni, avrebbe avuto le gambe di gelatina e le mani tremanti. Lo sapeva perché era così anche per lui. Doveva concentrarsi su qualcosa d'altro, qualcosa di importante, che non gli permettesse di pensare. Salvare il mondo, per esempio.

La vide controllare ossessivamente il suo cellulare, sempre più frustrata, come aveva fatto per tutto il giorno, di pessimo umore e rendendo infernale la vita di chiunque intorno a lei. La sua per prima, ma lui era abituato. Evidentemente di Josh nessuna traccia. Forse era ancora sull'aereo per Haiti. Di certo non si erano salutati nel migliore dei modi, si disse, ripensando a quando li aveva interrotti durante quello che, ai suoi occhi non imparziali, era sembrato un battibecco in piena regola.

Non che gli importasse, ovviamente. Finché lei era felice, lui era felice. Come no. Saltava di gioia, pensò con una smorfia.  
Era così altruista che il suo ego maschile aveva fatto un triplo salto carpiato, nel vedere "Mr Salvo Il Mondo Senza Spettinarmi", andare via seccato.  
Davanti a lei fingeva una indifferenza che era ben lontano dal provare. Indossava la sua maschera di bronzo, sorrideva e si comportava in modo neutrale.

 _ _Come sta Josh? No, certo, vai pure, non c'è nessun problema, avete un appuntamento, divertitevi, non pensare a me.__ Nel frattempo, dentro alla sua mente gli aveva già frantumato la testa contro il cemento armato centinaia di volte. Poi vediamo se non ti scompigli i capelli, cardiochirurgo dei miei stivali.

Si era stupito quando, rinchiusi in quarantena, lei si era aperta con lui. Non per il fatto di avergli detto che con Josh le cose andassero male. (Certo, anche per quello). No, la verità era che lei non si confidava mai con nessuno, ed era stato sorpreso, e grato, che avesse scelto lui per raccontarsi.  
Avrebbe voluto tirar fuori il maestro spirituale che albergava in lui e, con aria ispirata, dirle qualcosa di semplice, ma efficace, una qualche frase filosofica che avrebbe illuminato il suo cammino e grazie alla quale lei avrebbe trovato finalmente un senso alle cose e che l'avrebbe indotta a guardarlo con occhi ammirati, come se fosse il suo eroe.  
Invece era successo tutto l'opposto. Non aveva detto niente di memorabile, l'aveva solo ascoltata. Quello lo sapeva fare bene. Le donava sempre la sua attenzione, piena di reale interesse e affetto, perché di lei gli importava davvero. E non solo come corteggiatore all'ultimo posto della lista.

Erano stati interrotti quando lui si stava lanciando senza paracadute giù dalla montagna, nel candidarsi come "uomo che era lì per lei " ( _Kate, Kate, sono qui, sono sempre stato qui, non mi vedi?_ _),_ ma gli era stato provvidenzialmente impedito di farlo. E adesso ne era contento. Sarebbe stato sbagliato e imbarazzante e poi sarebbero dovuti rimanere nella stessa tenda di contenimento e lui non sarebbe nemmeno riuscito a risolverla con una delle sue brillanti battute. Cosa avrebbe detto ai loro nipoti? Mi sono dichiarato alla nonna mentre pensavamo di morire per esposizione a radiazioni pericolose e il mondo ci stava trattando da paria? E questo prima di stare quasi per morire congelati, abbracciandoci.

No, meglio tornare alla solita prudenza e cautela, che erano ormai per lui come una seconda pelle.

Beckett lo aggiornò brevemente su chi e come li avessero trovati, lo informò che erano rimasti senza conoscenza forse per un'ora, rischiando davvero di morire e che il salvataggio era stato tutto merito di Alexis. Come, si chiese, non era via con sua madre? Doveva allontanarle subito dalla città. Era troppo pericoloso farle rimanere lì.  
Le sue riflessioni furono interrotte dall'arrivo di Fallon, che, pur fuori di sé per il loro piccolo fuoriprogramma, dovette a malincuore riammetterli all'interno dell'indagine. Fallon non li conosceva ancora abbastanza per sapere che era meglio tenerli sotto controllo, perché di certo non sarebbero rimasti con le mani in mano ad aspettare che un qualsiasi funzionario della sicurezza interna salvasse la città. Così insopportabile, per giunta.  
"Quindi, domani si ricomincia", disse a Beckett, tanto per non rimanere in silenzio, guardando l'altro andare via. Sentiva di nuovo l'eccitazione del cane da fiuto di fronte alla prospettiva di una buona battuta da caccia. E, certo, ovviamente voleva salvare il mondo da una reale minaccia. Il pensiero lo fece stare subito meglio e pieno di forze, anche se temeva che la sua temperatura corporea non si fosse ancora normalizzata. Si chiese se avrebbe mai di nuovo avuto caldo. Chissà, forse la prossima estate afosa in città.  
"Vuoi un passaggio, Castle?", lo riscosse Beckett dai suoi pensieri, per una volta concentrata su di lui e non su quel maledetto telefono.  
"Sarai stanca. Non preoccuparti, prendo un taxi. Domani ci aspetta una lunga giornata, dobbiamo riposarci".

 _ _E andare nei centri commerciali con l'aria condizionata. E tenerci idratati.__ Si chiese a che punto fosse diventato così noioso. Tutta quella cautela gli faceva male.  
"Non ti serve un taxi, ti accompagno io", stroncò decisa le sue obiezioni.

Castle si fermò mentre stava per ribattere che, no, grazie, non era di strada. Apprezzava la gentilezza, ma non voleva che guidasse più del necessario. Ma qualcosa che non riuscì a cogliere con precisione - un istinto, l'abitudine a leggere i messaggi nascosti nelle impercettibili variazioni del tono della voce -, lo convinse a non proseguire.  
"Avanti, sali in macchina", gli ordinò.  
D'accordo, se era quello che desiderava. Forse non voleva stare da sola. Forse l'idea di morire congelata l'aveva spaventata più del previsto. Forse era fobica del freddo. La gente ha tante fobie insospettabili.

Si sedette al suo solito, scomodo, posto, in silenzio. Era il momento che lui chiamava, dentro di sé, "Stanare Beckett". Si trattava di rimanere ai margini, fingere di interessarsi ad altro, aspettare, e poi calare con il retino quando la farfalla arrivava a portata di mano.

Oddio, no, non così. Non nel senso di volerla intrappolare. Una volta aveva letto un articolo su certi gesti che la mente ordina al corpo di fare istintivamente. Era una cosa stupida, tipo quando si gioca a colpire le mani tese dell'altro, prima che le sposti. Se ci pensi razionalmente, arrivi troppo tardi. Se ti fidi dell'istinto, vinci.  
E con Beckett si trovava a fare lo stesso. Lei gli era inaccessibile e imperscrutabile per la maggior parte del tempo. Non serviva mai forzarla. Potevano passare giorni, e poi spuntava all'orizzonte del suo radar emotivo. E lui era lì pronto ad accoglierla. Bisognava cogliere il cambiamento di atmosfera e farsi trovare, delicato e attento al punto giusto. Era uno di quei momenti. Si preparò a dare ascolto al suo istinto.  
Viaggiarono per le strade quasi deserte, Beckett era concentrata sulla guida, persa nei suoi pensieri. Lui guardò per tutto il tempo fuori dal finestrino.  
Inaspettatamente, accostò a un marciapiede qualsiasi, non lontano da casa sua e spense il motore. Non erano nemmeno lontanamente vicini al loft. Forse aveva cambiato idea, era stanca e lui avrebbe potuto prendere un taxi da lì.  
Si girò verso di lui. "Stai bene?". La voce era esausta, come se tutta la sua grinta avesse ceduto di colpo, ma non riuscì a decifrare l'espressione del suo viso, che rimaneva in ombra.  
"Io? Sì, certo. Tu stai bene?".  
A casa tutti bene? Ha fatto bel tempo?  
"È che... ", Beckett toccò il volante con una mano, insicura su come continuare. Castle aspettò il prossimo flusso di parole, che arrivò puntuale come previsto.  
"Sono tutte queste cose insieme. La bomba, la cella frigorifera. Credo che non riuscirò a dormire". Fece una pausa. Castle non si mosse.  
"Vuoi salire?", propose lei dal nulla.  
Cosa?  
Cosa?!  
Si accorse che lei aveva scambiato il suo shock per titubanza, e la sentì aggiungere velocemente: "Per parlare del caso, le novità emerse stasera".  
Lo stava rassicurando che non intendeva sedurlo? Gli venne da ridere. Era l'ultimo dei suoi pensieri, purtroppo. O per fortuna.  
"Sì, certo, va bene. Anche io sono troppo sveglio per pensare di dormire".


	2. 2

Scesero dall'auto e si diressero verso l'appartamento di Beckett, le strade erano deserte e la notte ancora cupa sopra di loro. Non c'erano stelle. Solo una colata di nero senza speranza.  
In un silenzio intimo e senza alcun imbarazzo camminarono vicini, i movimenti sciolti e naturali, in sintonia.  
Castle aspettò che aprisse il portone e la ringraziò sommessamente quando lo tenne aperto per permettergli di passare. Si scambiarono uno sguardo fuggevole. Solo un rapido movimento delle palpebre.  
Si sentiva stranamente rilassato, mentre si godeva semplicemente la sua compagnia, senza altri pensieri.  
Aveva voglia di stare con lei. E questo era ovvio, e lo sapeva chiunque, al distretto e non.  
Ma, in quel momento, aveva bisogno di una buona amica, di nient'altro che la sua presenza, per riprendersi dagli eventi, che lo avevano lasciato scosso. Se ne rese conto all'improvviso, quando si permise di smettere di farsi forza per reagire e di andare avanti come se non fosse successo niente.  
Erano quasi morti.  
Il cuore iniziò a battere all'impazzata, rilasciando finalmente tutta l'adrenalina che l'aveva sostenuto fino a lì. Solo lei poteva capire quello che stava provando e condividere le sue sensazioni. Per quello, forse, l'aveva voluto con lei. Da che parte iniziare a spiegare a qualcun altro quello che avevano passato? Loro si capivano senza bisogno di parlare.

Beckett aprì la porta del suo appartamento, accese la luce e lanciò le chiavi, con un gesto noncurante, da qualche parte nell'ingresso. Lui rimase sulla soglia ad aspettare un suo cenno.  
Lei si voltò verso di lui, lo invitò cortesemente a entrare e poi si premette i palmi aperti sulle tempie, allarmandolo.  
Forse era più stanca del previsto e adesso che era lì voleva solo infilarsi sotto le coperte e dormire qualche ora. Forse era a disagio perché non sapeva come mandarlo via. Per lui non era un problema. Il loro rapporto era in quella fase in cui non erano più necessari convenevoli e buone maniere, per non offendere l'altro.  
Poteva dirgli la verità. Anzi, le avrebbe reso il compito più facile. Se ne sarebbe andato di sua iniziativa, tanto si sarebbero visti l'indomani.  
"Se vuoi riposare, io...", indietreggiò verso l'uscita, indicando con la mano lo spazio vuoto dietro di lui, per comunicarle che era pronto ad andarsene.  
Lei non reagì come si era aspettato. Lo guardò con occhi grandi e turbati, il viso esangue e gli indicò il tavolo.  
"Siediti", gli ordinò senza aggiungere altro, dandogli le spalle.  
Come desideri.  
Scostò una sedia e si accomodò, aspettandola. _  
_Lei si allontanò per togliersi la giacca, si abbassò sulle ginocchia, aprì un armadietto e rovistò al suo interno.

Tornò da lui con due bicchieri e una bottiglia sconosciuta, che gli posizionò davanti. Castle represse un moto di sorpresa quando l'etichetta fu in vista e lui riuscì a capire di cosa si trattasse. Era una grande occasione, a quanto pareva.  
"Ho bisogno di qualcosa di forte", sembrò scusarsi. "E dobbiamo scaldarci. Non so tu, ma io sto morendo di freddo".

 _Scaldiamoci, allora._ _  
_Beckett versò due bicchieri colmi, senza alcuna esitazione. Ne spinse uno nella sua direzione, e trangugiò in un'unica sorsata il proprio, buttando indietro la testa. Lui preferì centellinare il liquido ambrato, sapendo che il mix di stanchezza e alcol avrebbe avuto la meglio su di lui in poco tempo.  
Lei se ne versò un altro in rapida successione e bevve anche quest'ultimo tutto d'un fiato.  
In lui cominciò a farsi strada l'idea che l'avesse invitato perché si ubriacassero insieme. Una specie di festeggiamento per essere sopravvissuti. O una celebrazione della vita sulla morte, qualcosa del genere. Lui non aveva nessuna obiezione a riguardo.  
"Berci sopra" gli sembrava l'opzione migliore, in quel momento, lei aveva avuto una grande idea. Anche se temeva di poterle fare poca compagnia, visto che rischiava di addormentarsi da un momento all'altro, con la testa ciondoloni sul tavolo.  
Lottò ostinatamente contro le palpebre che si rifiutavano di rimanere aperte, con scarsi risultati. Che almeno questa onta gli fosse risparmiata. Addormentarsi mentre lei era sveglia e aveva bisogno di lui. Per far cosa, non l'aveva ancora capito.  
"Novità della bomba?", chiese solo per cortesia e con la vana speranza di tenersi sveglio. Forse sarebbe stato meglio uscire a prendere un po' d'aria.  
Non aveva nessuna voglia di pensare al caso, far lavorare i pochi neuroni ancora attivi. Ora che l'euforia era passata, si sentiva come se la sua mente avesse messo fuori il cartello: "Chiuso per ferie".  
Anche portarsi il bicchiere alle labbra era troppo faticoso. A differenza di lei, infatti, non aveva nemmeno finito il primo giro.  
"Dobbiamo parlarne adesso? Tra poche ore si ricomincia", gli rispose irritata.

Quindi, non erano lì per fare __brain storming__ e lei era, di nuovo, di cattivo umore. Era troppo, di grazia, che gli dicesse chiaro e tondo che cosa si aspettava da lui? Erano lì per ubriacarsi fino a perdere i sensi? Voleva che le facesse la guardia? Metterla a letto e rimboccarle le coperte?

A lui andava bene tutto, purché sapesse entro quali margini muoversi.  
La vide fissare un punto sul tavolo, con aria tormentata, e, guardando la sua testa china, i capelli sciolti intorno al suo viso, provò un moto di tenerezza. Si trovò a desiderare di poterla confortare, senza gli stupidi limiti non detti che si erano dati.  
Le parole bastavano fino a un certo punto, a volte serviva una presenza fisica. Questo era uno di quei momenti in cui gli sarebbe piaciuto prenderla tra le braccia e stringere forte, dar vita a uno di quegli abbracci che ti fanno mancare il fiato e che ti fanno attingere forza dalla persona che ti sta tenendo in piedi, sicuro che non ti farà crollare, come un albero con le radici ben piantate nel terreno (era già ubriaco e partoriva frasi new age di bassa qualità?).  
E invece loro, no, non si toccavano. Erano due organismi multicellulari asessuati, nella mente di lei.  
In quella di lui... passiamo alla prossima domanda.

Nel vederla prendere la bottiglia per la terza volta con sguardo truce, come se avesse il peso del mondo sulle sue spalle, o stesse combattendo contro demoni che lui non riusciva a vedere, pensò ancora una volta che fosse davvero arrivato il momento di togliere il disturbo. Stava diventando una cosa privata e lei non avrebbe voluto averlo intorno.  
Fece per alzarsi ma lei lo fermò, afferrandogli il polso senza nessuna delicatezza. Beckett stava lasciando affiorare una parte oscura di lei, e lui non sentiva di avere il diritto di assistere.  
"Stai andando via?", gli chiese con sgomento come non riuscisse a tollerare questa possibilità.  
Davvero? Davvero non voleva che la lasciasse?  
"No", la rassicurò subito. Avrebbe fatto tutto quello che voleva, finché non fosse crollato.  
"Bene". Era sollievo quello che aveva sentito?  
"A meno che tu non voglia", aggiunse, per chiarire bene la sua posizione.  
Lo fissò indurendo lo sguardo e lui si sentì lievemente a disagio. Non riusciva a capirla. Non avrebbe mai smesso di sfidare la sua comprensione? Ogni volta che gli sembrava di averla compresa un po' di più, ecco che si toglieva un altro strato, e lui si trovava a dover ricostruire da capo la mappa della sua essenza. Di nuovo e senza bussola.  
"Non voglio".  
"Bene".  
Ed eccoli di nuovo al punto di prima. Lei imperscrutabile e lui disorientato. Come cambiavano in fretta gli equilibri tra di loro. Qualche volta gli sembrava di passare la vita a rimodellarsi in questa strana non relazione che occupava la sua vita e i suoi pensieri più di quanto gli piacesse ammettere.  
"Ti spiace se vado a cambiarmi? Mi si sono congelati i vestiti addosso", interruppe il silenzio Beckett, all'improvviso, alzandosi e rimanendo a guardarlo dall'alto.  
"No, certo che no".  
"Se hai freddo, ci sono delle coperte, da qualche parte nell'armadio". Gli indicò dove poteva trovarle e scomparve in camera, non prima di aver abbassato la luminosità dell'unica lampada accesa, lasciandolo in una piacevole penombra. Forse si aspettava che dormisse lì? Magari lui si era perso un dettaglio della loro conversazione (quale conversazione?) e lei voleva solo non rimanere a casa da sola, quella notte? Aveva bisogno di sapere che c'era? Oh, in quanto a quello, lui c'era tantissimo.

Di fatto aveva finalmente raggiunto una temperatura gradevole, se non proprio normale, e non aveva più i brividi di freddo. L'alcol era stato un toccasana. Pensò di potersi prendere la libertà di trasferirsi sul divano, portandosi dietro bottiglia e bicchieri.  
Qualsiasi cosa avesse avuto in mente per dopo, l'avrebbe trovato ad aspettarla. Senza doppi sensi.  
Appoggiò la testa sullo schienale, e chiuse gli occhi. La sentì aprire l'acqua della doccia e si accomodò meglio, pensando che la cosa sarebbe andata per le lunghe e che, probabilmente, lui avrebbe finito proprio per dormire lì sopra. Non era la prima volta che passava la notte a casa sua, con qualche scusa, mentre lei difendeva la sua virtù chiusa dentro alla sua stanza, la chiave nella toppa e la minaccia di usare la sua pistola contro di lui, nel caso avesse osato profanare il santuario.  
Come se lui potesse essere tanto idiota da rovinare il loro rapporto per così poco. Una notte e via? Non con lei. Mai.  
Si diede finalmente il permesso di riposare e sentì un'ondata di godimento spandersi per tutto il suo corpo. Forse lei sarebbe andata direttamente a letto, dopo la doccia, e al mattino avrebbero ricominciato da dove erano rimasti, e nessuno avrebbe più menzionato questa strana serata.

Si era sicuramente addormentato, e anche profondamente, perché quando si mosse in uno stato di semi veglia, per trovare una posizione più comoda, sentì qualcosa premere contro di lui. Allungando una braccio a tentoni nel buio, ancora non nel pieno possesso delle sue facoltà mentali, si imbatté in un corpo caldo appoggiato al suo petto. Istintivamente lo portò con sé, tornando a distendersi e sentendo dei capelli femminili aprirsi a ventaglio su di lui. Ah, la beatitudine di dormire con una donna accanto a sé. Era giusto quello che mancava per rendere il suo riposo perfetto.

Dopo un attimo spalancò gli occhi, ricacciando indietro l'invito del sonno tentatore, mentre il panico serpeggiava dentro di lui, svegliandolo completamente.

 _ _Quale donna?!__ _  
_Era... Beckett? Che cosa ci faceva lì?!  
Doveva pensare in fretta a come comportarsi, perché se si fosse svegliata avrebbe dato la colpa a lui, accusandolo di averla rapita nel sonno. Ma lui non aveva fatto niente, vero? Lui la stava aspettando sul divano e poi si era addormentato. Cercò di schiarirsi le idee. Lei forse, ricostruì, si era seduta vicino a lui e, senza accorgersene, gli era scivolata addosso. Per via del fatto che era più leggera, i cuscini del divano troppo elastici, la forza di gravità, la Terra che gira intorno al sole, Copernico.  
Al massimo dell'agitazione, cercò un modo di spostarla senza svegliarla, e poi finalmente tornare a casa propria, perché era evidente che insieme facevano solo danni e per oggi era meglio fermarsi qui.  
Più che dormire, Kate sembrava aver perso i sensi e quindi Castle progettò di riuscire a tenerla ferma con un mano, mentre scivolava via dal divano, per poi farla stendere al posto che aveva occupato lui fino a un attimo prima.  
Riuscì a tenerla dritta senza nessuno sforzo (era sempre stata così minuta? Gli sembrava così imponente e statuaria, di solito), mentre sgusciava via dal suo posto, sottraendo il suo corpo da quello di lei, con un certo rammarico.  
Ma non riuscì a concludere il suo piano, perché quando stava cercando di forzarla a distendersi, in ginocchio davanti a lei, già con la coperta pronta da avvolgerle amorevolmente intorno al corpo, si sentì cingere saldamente intorno al collo da due braccia d'acciaio, che gli impedivano di fare altri movimenti.

Dopo un iniziale reazione di perplessità, studiando la situazione, si risolse di prenderle i polsi per staccarla da sé, rendendosi conto che sarebbe servita più forza del previsto. La vide aprire gli occhi all'improvviso, con un curioso effetto automatico da bambola assassina, spaventandolo a morte. E poi li richiuse.  
Probabilmente non era neanche sveglia. Diversamente si sarebbe tirata indietro come punta da uno scorpione. Semplicemente, stava dormendo e ogni tanto spalancava gli occhi. Normalissimo. Il mondo è pieno di gente che lo fa.  
Invece riaprì gli occhi nuovamente, e lo fissò con sguardo _inequivocabile._ Oddio, inequivocabile se si fosse trattato di un'altra. Nel suo caso, lui era un partner e non un uomo, quindi era sbagliato leggere nella situazione, qualcosa che non poteva esistere.

In ogni caso, a dar retta al suo istinto, senza menzionare altre parti di se stesso, che stavano richiamando la sua attenzione, c'era poco da fraintendere.  
Se c'era qualcosa che sapeva fare bene, era capire le intenzioni di una donna, il cambio impercettibile di atmosfera che segnalava il prossimo avvicinamento. Come stava succedendo qui, adesso.  
Sentiva una chiara tensione sessuale tra loro, lampante come se fosse stata esposta sui tabelloni della pubblicità in autostrada.  
 _Andiamo, Rick_. Era Beckett, non una donna qualsiasi. Lei stava con un altro. Non era attratta da lui. Se lo fosse stata non avrebbero aspettato tutto quel tempo, giusto?  
Però...  
No, no, no, basta. Niente però.  
Doveva pensare all'alfabeto al contrario, per ritrovare il dominio di sé.

D'accordo, ma se fosse stata la sua unica occasione? Certo, l'unica occasione di farsi sparare un colpo di pistola. Via, chiudiamola qui con questi pensieri. Sono indegni di un gentleman. Sono solo strane idee campate in aria. Tipo le allucinazioni, o i miraggi nel deserto. Esatto, si trattava proprio di quello. Se avesse alzato gli occhi forse avrebbe visto anche danzare gli unicorni in cielo.  
Doveva togliersi da quella situazione il più in fretta possibile, perché niente gli sembrava più terribile di lei che si svegliava e lo trovava immerso in questi pensieri poco innocenti. Avrebbe pensato che voleva approfittarsi di lei mentre non era lucida.  
Non doveva accadere.

 _ _Adesso vado via. Buonanotte, Beckett. Ci vediamo domani e ti prometto che sarò tornato in me.__ _  
_La guardò per un'ultima volta.  
Solo un bacio sulla guancia, e poi vado.  
Che male c'era? È un gesto sociale, in fondo. In Francia se ne danno perfino tre, anche agli sconosciuti. Erano quasi morti, no? Il tribunale gli avrebbe concesso un'attenuante.  
Si chinò a darle un bacio minuscolo e affettuoso, senza schiocco.  
Il bacio della buonanotte tra amici. E poi gliene aveva già dato uno a tradimento quando aveva finto di regalarle il suo romanzo all'inizio della loro collaborazione, come copertura per il furto delle foto degli omicidi.  
Che pelle morbida, pensò. E come è bella da vicino.

 _ _Alt, pericolo. Rick, esci da questo appartamento. Hai fatto il tuo dovere, l'onore è salvo. Vai via il prima possibile.__

Era lui ad avere le visioni, o lei gli stava offrendo le labbra, con gli occhi adesso di nuovo semichiusi?  
Rick, sei uno scrittore, le parole sono importanti. Non si stava offrendo. Invece sì. Voleva baciarlo, ne era sicuro. Per quanto suonasse folle a lui per primo, non c'era nessun dubbio a riguardo.  
"Kate", la chiamò a bassa voce, per farla tornare su questo pianeta e togliersi dai carboni ardenti.  
Ricevette in risposta solo un mugolio.  
"Svegliati", ci riprovò.  
"Sono sveglia" .  
Allora era sbronza.  
"Devo andare. Ci vediamo tra qualche ora", le bisbigliò alzandosi sulle ginocchia doloranti.  
Lei si tiro su a fatica, si sfregò gli occhi, si tolse i capelli dal viso.  
"Ok".  
Dal tono Castle capì che di quanto successo prima non aveva nessun ricordo e che lui aveva sbagliato a interpretare la situazione. Erano stati a un passo dalla catastrofe, ma aveva salvato il salvabile, per fortuna. Altrimenti, sai l'imbarazzo.  
Avevano solo allentato il rigido controllo che esercitavano su loro stessi per tenere a freno la loro innegabile attrazione fisica, pensò.  
Un momento.  
Perché parlava al plurale? Lui era quello attratto, non lei, giusto?  
Ci avrebbe pensato un'altra volta. Adesso era tutto confuso e difficile da analizzare e lui era esausto.  
"Non volevo addormentarmi, ma...", si scusò Beckett, in piedi dietro di lui, accompagnandolo alla porta.  
"Siamo stanchi, è stata una giornata lunga. A domani". Quante volte l'aveva già detto da qualche ora a questa parte? Stava iniziando a diventare noioso e ripetitivo.  
Era già ormai alla porta, si era messo la giacca, ancora un passo e sarebbe stato al sicuro, fuori di lì. Sarebbe tornato al mondo per come lo conosceva. Ma commise un errore.


	3. 3

Si voltò un'ultima volta verso di lei.

La trovò a qualche passo di distanza da lui, i capelli sciolti, il volto livido con delle ombre scure sotto agli occhi, e uno sguardo che gli sembrò di rimpianto. Si fermò, incerto, sulla soglia.  
Dopo un momento lunghissimo - forse il tempo si era dilatato -, lei fece un passo nella sua direzione, in equilibrio come una funambola. Gli parve di leggerle nella mente come mai gli era successo prima.  
E non gli importò più niente di quello che era giusto, importante, delle conseguenze, di Josh, del loro rapporto, dei limiti, le regole, l'attesa, il momento adatto. Non era un dannato eunuco che sventolava le donne dell'harem.  
Erano due adulti e al diavolo cosa sarebbe successo dopo. _Semel in anno licet insanire_ _._ Una volta all'anno è consentito fare pazzie. Lui non ne faceva da quasi tre.

Scaraventando la cautela in un angolo, la raggiunse, la prese tra le braccia e, prima che lei potesse fermarlo, o che lui perdesse per sempre il coraggio, abbassò rapidamente le labbra sulle sue, e la baciò con più forza di quella che aveva avuto in mente.  
Eccoti accontentato, mondo. Tanto domani potremmo essere scomparsi tutti. E lui era già bello che stufo di continuare a rischiare di morire senza nemmeno aver baciato Beckett una volta nella vita. Nossignore.

Sentendosi come se stesse rubando qualcosa, per poi correre subito via, si aspettò di essere respinto, cacciato, umiliato, di ricevere rimostranze e minacce di morte, se non addirittura un colpo da arma da fuoco.  
O che almeno si aprissero le porte dell'Inferno, dove avrebbe scontato la sua pena per l'eternità. E ne sarebbe valsa la pena, dall'inizio alla fine.  
Invece, con sua sommo stupore, non successe niente di tutto questo.  
Lei gli si aggrappò come se da questo dipendesse la sua vita, o come se lo stesse aspettando da troppo tempo, al punto da fargli quasi perdere l'equilibrio e costringerlo a tenerla con un braccio e con l'altro appoggiarsi al muro. Fu in quel momento esatto che lui naufragò.  
Perse la cognizione del tempo, dello spazio, di chi fosse lui, di cosa stessero facendo. Gli si era annebbiata la coscienza, riusciva solo a non smettere di baciarla. Non sapeva nemmeno di averlo desiderato tanto. Di essersi trattenuto così tanto.  
Era naturale. Ovvio. Come se l'avessero sempre fatto. Come se si stessero riscoprendo dopo un'assenza di troppe vite.  
Non c'era imbarazzo, non era qualcosa di sconosciuto, non c'erano ritrosie o barriere.  
Sembravano adattarsi completamente l'uno all'altra, nei movimenti, nei pensieri, nelle intenzioni.  
Anticipavano in un unico movimento fluido le mosse dell'altro, si davano e si arrendevano all'unisono, aspettandosi e desiderandosi con la stessa intensità.

Però non era giusto, si disse tornando alla realtà in un angoscioso attimo di ragionevolezza, che lo tagliò in due. Non lo era. Era tutto sbagliato. Non poteva andare avanti e lasciar agire solo l'istinto, se non era quello che voleva anche lei. E lui non sapeva cosa pensasse quel meraviglioso e sexy rompicapo che non si staccava da lui.  
Lui poteva essere colpevole di aver abbandonato la prudenza e aver ceduto a un raptus di oblio, ma non era da solo, in questa situazione. Per andare avanti, dovevano esserci dentro in due. Erano entrambi responsabili. Se per _responsabilità_ si poteva intendere baciarsi come se stesse per arrivare la fine del mondo, come se fosse l'unica cosa in grado di tenerli in vita. Sentire questa donna, che aveva bramato tanto, aderire contro di lui, rispondere ai suoi baci con la stessa intensità, abbandonata a occhi chiusi, gli stava facendo perdere la ragione. E sapeva già che sarebbe stato impossibile vivere senza farlo di nuovo, tutti i giorni. Non adesso che aveva provato cosa volesse dire. Lui non sarebbe mai tornato indietro.

Ma dovevano fermarsi. Non sapeva come, ma dovevano farlo. Dovevano essere in due a fare il salto.  
Continuava a dirsi solo un altro bacio, solo un altro minuto, ma fu solo quando sentì le sue mani sulla sua pelle nuda che si riscosse. Quando gli aveva slacciato la camicia? In quale universo era finito? Quale sarebbe stata la punizione dei suoi peccati?  
Con un grande sforzo di autocontrollo, raccogliendo le forze in ogni angolo di sé, si fermò. La fermò. Le prese le braccia e le allontanò, sentendosi come se l'avessero lasciato in un angolo, da solo. Rimasero con le fronti appoggiate, il respiro affannoso.  
C'era un fidanzato di mezzo, lui non baciava le donne degli altri. Non era così che si iniziava una storia, non costruendola sull'inganno e sull'infelicità di altri.  
Fece un respiro profondo, inalando tutta l'aria che i suoi polmoni riuscirono a contenere. Ne fece un altro.

"Kate". Pronunciare il suo nome gli costò moltissimo.  
Era l'ultima fermata. A un suo cenno, lui sarebbe sceso dal treno, si sarebbe dato dell'idiota per tutta la vita, d'accordo, ma doveva darle la possibilità di tirarsi indietro. L'avrebbe aspettata a metà strada, non oltre.  
La lasciò andare, allargò le braccia a farle capire che non avrebbe fatto un'altra mossa e avrebbe rispettato le sue decisioni. Poi, in qualche modo, avrebbero fatto i conti con quello che era successo.  
Ma fin qui era ancora recuperabile. Poi non lo sarebbe più stato. Sarebbero entrati nella tana del coniglio. Ne valeva la pena? Per lui, sì. Ma era la risposta istintiva, non quella ragionata.  
Tutto il suo corpo desiderava prenderla di peso e portarla sul primo letto disponibile e lasciar andare tutto quello che aveva tenuto sotto chiave per troppo tempo.  
La sua mente razionale, invece, dava segnale piatto, salvo una piccola zona oscura che pulsava e gli imponeva di fermarsi.  
Forse non era solo per rispetto verso di lei, quanto perché sapeva che stava infrangendo il suo personale limite di pericolo. Era istinto di sopravvivenza, si rese conto amaramente.  
Andare oltre non significava solo avere una notte di sesso con Beckett, ma frantumarsi dentro. Ne era confusamente consapevole, senza sapere da dove gli venisse quella certezza. Forse sarebbe stato insopportabile, forse era più di quello che poteva permettersi di gestire. Forse far decidere lei, nonostante sembrasse il gesto di un uomo rispettoso, era solo vigliaccheria.

Ma non ci fu tempo di continuare con questi pensieri. Una volta libera di decidere, lei scelse. Scelse lui. Continuò, senza un attimo di esitazione, quello che avevano iniziato.  
Stava andando oltre la soglia che si erano imposti, decisa a oltrepassarla.  
Castle non seppe mai se si trattò degli effetti dell'alcol, se era solo il sollievo di essere ancora viva, se voleva consolazione, sfogo fisico o altro.  
Nel momento in cui ricominciò a slacciargli deliberatamente la camicia, guardandolo negli occhi, con un'intensità che la faceva sembrare una Beckett centuplicata, lui seppe che era condannato per sempre. E andava volontariamente incontro alla sua pena.  
Era il momento sbagliato, il modo sbagliato, non era giusto, non avevano costruito il loro rapporto, giorno dopo giorno, non lo avevano riempito di attese e piccole conquiste, solo per cedere alla tentazione. E buttare via tutto in niente. Chiamalo _niente_ _._ Ma non poteva fare diversamente. La voleva, lì e subito.

E si fece sommergere dalle sensazioni, così nuove per lui. Era come se l'era immaginato e non era come se l'era immaginato. Scendeva a livelli di profondità, che non aveva mai raggiunto. Si sentiva trascinare via da ondate alte decine di metri che lo portavano in zone di sé che non aveva mai toccato prima e da cui cercava di fuggire, annaspando per tornare in superficie e respirare di nuovo.  
Sapeva che, se avesse ceduto, si sarebbe smarrito. Sarebbe colato a picco dentro di lei e avrebbe perso un pezzo di anima.  
E cercava di ritrarsi, di non darsi completamente, di riportare la questione solo sul piano fisico. Ma non riusciva. Sprofondava. Ogni tocco, ogni sguardo, ogni carezza era più di quello che poteva reggere. Era troppo. Gli si sarebbe spaccato il cuore. Era quasi doloroso.  
Aveva deciso di affacciarsi su un mondo nuovo, per averne solo un assaggio e si trovava in un oceano oscuro e caldo, che lo tentava con i suoi richiami. Sapeva che lasciarsi andare era troppo pericoloso, ma non riusciva a smettere.  
Non poteva fare altro che continuare ad amarla, spinto da un impulso irrefrenabile che decideva gesti, orientandosi sul suo corpo come se lo conoscesse da sempre e lo scoprisse ora per la prima volta.

Gli mancava il fiato, si sentiva soffocare, e si dibatteva, cercandola, e lei si faceva sempre trovare. Lo guidava, lo prendeva per mano, gli apriva una porta dopo l'altra, era con lui. Voleva scuoterla e implorarla di far finire quello strazio insopportabile. Aveva paura. Non gli era mai successo. Ma lei lo guardava negli occhi e lui trovava pace e forza in quei due laghi sereni. Che lo guardavano con desiderio, che si chiudevano ogni volta che sfiorava la sua pelle, ma che gli impedivano di perdersi. Si sentiva morire ogni volta che si inarcava contro di lui, che lo cercava, che lo tratteneva dal ritrarsi.  
Lui si sentiva impazzire per come reagiva a ogni suo tocco, come non si celasse a lui, lasciandolo fuori, come fosse la sua compagna in ogni momento, come lo facesse entrare dentro di lei in profondità, come non avesse paura. Era coraggiosa. E libera.  
Si permise gesti che non voleva fare. Lo sapeva che era solo sesso. Che avevano solo ceduto alla loro attrazione come avrebbero potuto, e voluto, fare dalla prima sera. E che solo la situazione estrema aveva fatto loro abbassare la guardia, ed era quindi successo l'inevitabile. Lo sapevano entrambi che sarebbero andati incontro esattamente a questo, se avessero smesso di fare attenzione. Se fossero stati meno cauti. E non significava niente altro. Non erano pronti per altro.  
Ma, nel culmine del desiderio, si trovò a fermarsi e sorriderle. Affondarle le dita tra i capelli. Accarezzarle una guancia. Tenerla stretta. Baciarla piano. Prenderla per mano.  
Erano i gesti più pericolosi di tutti. Perché la stava amando. E non poteva permetterselo. E lei lo trattava con una tenerezza che non si aspettava. E con cui sarebbe stato troppo straziante fare i conti, dopo.  
L'aveva stupito vederla aprirsi tanto con lui. Ma, più di tutto, non si era aspettato che le dighe che aveva costruito intorno a se stesso e alla sua paura di soffrire, sarebbero state spazzate via in un colpo solo. E di trovarsi così vulnerabile davanti a lei.


	4. 4

E arrivò il dopo, inesorabilmente. Arrivò molto prima del previsto. Bastò staccarsi da lei perché la realtà gli fosse sbattuta in faccia senza pietà.  
I suoi battiti non si erano ancora calmati, che già la sua mente aveva ripreso a girare in un vortice che lo riportava sempre al punto di partenza.  
Adesso cosa avrebbero fatto?  
Senza avere nessuna intenzione di lasciarlo andare, Kate si era rifugiata, ancora ansimante, contro di lui. Ne sentiva il respiro affrettato sulla pelle. La sentì mormorare il suo nome una sola volta, stringendosi a lui, in cerca di calore.  
Le mise una mano aperta sulla guancia, per farla calmare, e scaldarla. Lei non si allontanò, non si sottrasse al contatto fisico.  
Avrebbe voluto girarsi verso di lei, abbracciarla, avvolgerla, tenerla al sicuro, ma si sentiva impietrito e incapace di fare qualsiasi altro movimento che non fosse fissare il soffitto.  
Il senso di colpa cominciò a morderlo dentro, mentre realizzava la gravità di quello che era successo.  
Si era approfittato di un momento di debolezza? Quanto tempo ci sarebbe voluto prima che si rendesse conto dell'accaduto e lo respingesse in preda all'orrore?  
Non voleva esserci, non voleva vedere le prime avvisaglie di rimorso, non voleva farsi mandare via. Non voleva essere considerato il nemico.  
Avrebbe aspettato che si addormentasse, e poi se ne sarebbe andato. Nessun commiato, nessun bigliettino.  
Nessuno mattino dopo. Dopo cosa? Dopo la peggior idea che fosse mai venuta a entrambi?  
E gli spiaceva. Non di aver bruciato le tappe. Non rimpiangeva nessun gesto. Gli spiaceva solo di non avere il loro primo risveglio insieme, quello sì. Non potersi abbandonare al sonno, felice e appagato, con la certezza di trovarla accanto a lui il mattino dopo, quando avrebbe aperto gli occhi.  
Fantasticò che le avrebbe chiesto se era stato tutto un sogno e lei avrebbe riso e risposto di no, Castle, decisamente non stavi sognando, ma lui le avrebbe dato il tormento per farselo dire ancora, e ancora, e lei avrebbe perso la pazienza. E lui l'avrebbe trascinata di nuovo sul letto.  
Torna sulla Terra, Rick.  
Ora invece non aveva niente, anche il tempo era contro di lui.  
La sentì diventare pesante, il respiro farsi lento e regolare. Si era addormentata.  
Per quanto trovasse confortante stare sdraiato vicino a lei, al buio e in silenzio, in un mondo sospeso in cui accadevano cose fuori dall'ordinario, doveva andare via da lì. Lasciarle spazio. Lei non avrebbe voluto avere anche questo problema, quando si fosse svegliata.  
Continuava a ripeterselo e continuava a non riuscire a farlo.  
La sua pelle si era già abituata al contatto con quella di lei. Era naturale, si sentiva a suo agio.  
Si alzò con cautela, contro la sua volontà. Beckett per fortuna non fece resistenza, altrimenti non se ne sarebbe mai andato. Raccolse le gambe contro di sé e mise un braccio sotto al cuscino. Forse era la sua posizione abituale nel sonno. Lui non lo sapeva. Non avrebbe dovuto saperlo.  
Recuperò i vestiti sparsi a terra, e si rivestì velocemente, senza curarsi di farlo in modo decente. Ci avrebbe pensato dopo. Adesso doveva cominciare a mettere la prima delle barriere tra di loro, per tornare a quelli che erano stati. Se fosse mai stato possibile.  
Era pronto ad andarsene ma non si decideva, ancora. Una volta fuori di lì, la magia sarebbe finita. La carrozza sarebbe tornata a essere una zucca. E, anche se era convinto che fosse la cosa giusta, e nessun'altra soluzione fosse possibile, indugiava accanto a lei, incapace di allontanarsi. Di mettere distanza.  
Non era quello che voleva. Voleva rimanere lì.  
Prese un lembo del lenzuolo e la coprì con cura, delicatamente. Avrebbe avuto freddo, di lì a poco. Contemplò la linea del suo corpo addormentato, steso su un fianco, sotto al tessuto candido, senza le urgenze del desidero, o gli intralci del pudore.*  
Non aveva mai capito fino a quel momento in significato di quella frase.  
Senza pensarci, alzò una mano per sfiorarle i capelli, e poi scendere a seguire le linee del suo corpo, ma si fermò in tempo e serrò forte le dita in un pugno. Non poteva. Quello che era successo tra di loro in quella casa, non avrebbe fatto parte del loro presente. Era già dietro di loro, in un posto che nessuno avrebbe mai più visitato.  
Si sentì sconfitto. Senza forze. Gli rimaneva solo di ritirarsi nei ranghi e andare avanti.

Uscì in strada. Se era stato brutto separarsi da lei, l'impatto con l'esterno fu spietato, il mondo un posto ostile e solitario. Si trascinò sul marciapiede, chiamò un taxi, dove si lasciò cadere stancamente. Prese il cellulare dalla tasca, illuminò lo schermo, ma lasciò che si spegnesse di nuovo, senza fare niente.  
Fu un ritorno mesto. Come quei giorni in cui non smette mai di piovere.  
Aprì la porta di casa, cercando di sembrare meno sconvolto di quanto si sentisse, e venne accolto da una figlia e una madre preoccupate e angosciate. E che gli avevano salvato la vita. Se non fosse stato per Alexis, a quest'ora sarebbe stato ancora dentro a quella cella frigorifera, ormai all'altro mondo. Lo sarebbero stati entrambi.  
Le abbracciò, rassicurò, spiegò a grandi linee cosa era successo, e poi venne la parte difficile. Mentre desiderava solo chiudersi nel suo guscio, dovette essere abbastanza convincente da indurle a lasciare la città, sotto l'incombente minaccia, senza lasciare che avvisassero nessuno.  
Era un punto che dovevano comprendere molto bene, non potevano permettersi di scatenare il panico. Fecero obiezioni, cercarono di convincerlo, ma lui fu fermo e inflessibile e, alla fine, furono costrette a promettere che sarebbero partite immediatamente, lasciandolo indietro da solo.  
Era la decisione giusta, anche se capiva come si sentissero. Si sarebbe sentito così anche lui.

Finalmente poté chiudersi la porta dello studio alle spalle. Tutto quello che desiderava era buttarsi sul letto ancora vestito e scivolare in un provvidenziale oblio da cui riemergere settimane dopo.  
In questo modo si sarebbe tenuto addosso il profumo di lei ancora per un po'. Bastò questo pensiero a farlo spogliare di corsa, infilarsi precipitosamente nella doccia, sfregarsi la pelle fino a scorticarsi vivo sotto l'acqua bollente.  
Doveva mandare via segni, ricordi, immagini. Non voleva nemmeno dirlo a parole. Renderlo reale. Circoscriverlo.  
In qualche modo contorto, gli sembrava di doverlo fare per lei. Una specie di strana forma di rispetto.

 _Se non ci penso, ti avrò fatto meno torto._

Finalmente, dopo la notte più lunga della sua vita, poté dormire.

Si svegliò qualche ora dopo, più tardi di quanto avesse previsto e con un mal di testa lancinante. Un senso di spossatezza lo teneva inchiodato al materasso e l'idea di alzarsi gli sembrava troppo ardua. Forse si era preso l'influenza. Del resto, si era quasi congelato. O, forse, di tutto aveva voglia, tranne che andare al distretto e incontrarla.  
Si gingillò con l'idea di chiamare e darsi malato. Posticipare il momento della verità.  
Anzi, poteva partire per un lungo viaggio. Trasferirsi in Europa. Le avrebbe mandato tante belle cartoline colorate con scritto "Cari saluti". Di più sarebbe stato troppo intimo.  
La casa era silenziosa. Cercò di captare qualche rumore, ma rese conto presto che erano davvero andate via. Un pensiero di meno.  
Cercò il telefono nel letto, ma lo trovò invece capovolto sul pavimento, in mezzo ai suoi vestiti. Voleva controllare se Alexis gli avesse mandato degli aggiornamenti, _i_ nvece si accorse di avere cinque chiamate perse di Beckett.

 _ _Oh, mio Dio. Cinque.__ L'ansia gli strizzò lo stomaco.  
Ricostruì mentalmente la giornata di lei: aveva aperto gli occhi, ben prima di lui e aveva affrontato la realtà alla luce del giorno. Se la figurò guardarsi in giro e vedere il disordine, rendersi conto che lui non c'era, realizzare quello che era successo. E poi aveva deciso di chiamarlo. Non si era nascosta in una località sperduta per non farsi trovare.  
Magari non voleva dire niente. Forse voleva solo chiamarlo per farlo andare al lavoro. Non era una giornata qualsiasi, lui doveva per forza farsi vivo, in mezzo al caos di un'indagine pericolosa. Non poteva lasciarla da sola.  
Rick, fai l'uomo. Vai a fare il tuo dovere e fatti dire in faccia che non ti vuole vedere mai più, che non potrete certo lavorare insieme. Fatti anche insultare. Ma non stare qui a piagnucolare dalla paura.  
Era certo che sarebbe finita così.  
Quali altre soluzioni c'erano? Nessuna. Erano andati oltre, non erano più partner, amici, confidenti, o qualsiasi altra cosa fossero mai stati.  
E, quindi, si sarebbe preso la porta in faccia e sarebbe andato avanti. Era finito esattamente nella posizione che aveva sempre temuto. Una vita senza Beckett. Ci avrebbe pensato dopo. Altrimenti si sarebbe accucciato in un angolo.  
Non la richiamò.  
Mentre usciva, con lo stato d'animo del condannato a morte verso il patibolo, curiosamente, non pensò mai all'altra ipotesi. Che per lei non fosse stato un errore.

Si trascinò stancamente verso il distretto, il passo così diverso da quello scattante e frettoloso con cui irrompeva sulla scena del crimine, quando lei lo chiamava.  
Si diresse automaticamente verso il chiosco dove prendeva sempre un caffè per loro due ma si fermò indeciso. Magari era l'ultimo caffè.

 _Rick, stai diventando patetico. Alza la testa e portale il caffè. Sii uomo._ _  
_Continuava a ripeterselo, ma lui non voleva fare l'uomo, se questo significava perderla.  
Avrebbe preferito scalciare sul pavimento, se fosse servito a lasciare che la loro vita continuasse come al solito.  
Non rispose al saluto e alle chiacchiere allegre del ragazzo che ormai conosceva a memoria i loro gusti. Si fece forza, e prese l'ascensore, i due caffè protesi come un'offerta votiva.  
Si aprì il sipario e lui andò incontro al suo destino. Rick, sii un po' meno teatrale.

Quello che vide lo spiazzò e gli fece desiderare di fare dietro front. Beckett e Josh. _Beckett e Josh._

In disparte, in piedi uno di fronte all'altro, lei con la faccia di una che avrebbe preferito trivellare pozzi petroliferi a mani nude, lui implorante.  
D'accordo, questa non era una lettura oggettiva. In realtà stavano solo parlando. Anzi, lui parlava. Lei teneva in mano il cellulare e ogni tanto dava una sbirciata. Non lo stava guardando in faccia, al contrario di lui, che cercava un contatto visivo.  
Non era pronto alla devastante ondata di gelosia che lo travolse e che gli fece venire voglia di agguantarlo e lanciarlo dalla finestra. Voleva disegnare con il gesso un cerchio intorno a lei e non far entrare nessuno. Proprietà privata. Pericolo di morte.  
Per fortuna millenni di civiltà avevano insegnato all'uomo moderno come gestire certi istinti senza fare nessuna strage. E poi se c'era qualcuno che aveva il diritto di essere geloso, non era certo lui.  
Lui era _l'amante._  
A questo pensiero si sentì ancora peggio. Il terzo incomodo. Umiliante.  
Cercò di mimetizzarsi come un geco contro la parete, progettò di andarsene via senza farsi notare, e tornare più tardi - o mai -, quando lei alzò gli occhi e lo vide e la sua espressione si trasformò per una frazione di secondo, facendosi dolce e carezzevole. Lui sgranò gli occhi. Il guizzo si spense subito e tornò quella di prima, annoiata e lievemente irritata.  
Doveva smettere di vedere cose che non esistevano.

Lei gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi, e lui pensò che non l'avrebbe mai fatto neanche morto. Lui, lei, l'altro? No, grazie.  
Ma lei insisteva e lui non seppe trovare nessuna scusa. Normalmente l'avrebbe fatto, no? Non poteva cominciare adesso a comportarsi in modo strano.  
Gli andò incontro a prendere il caffè, che lui le allungò con un gesto meccanico.  
"Castle, dove eri finito? Ti ho chiamato un sacco di volte. Ci stanno aspettando". Non era rimprovero, ma solo interesse mista a un po' di preoccupazione.  
Si era posizionata in linea con lui, le loro spalle quasi a toccarsi, e insieme guardavano Josh, di fronte a loro. Se il linguaggio del corpo doveva dire qualcosa...  
"State parlando. Vi lascio da soli...", iniziò a dire Castle, cercando una via di fuga. Perché va bene la normalità, ma qui si stava rasentando il ridicolo. Non si erano mai fermati a chiacchierare allegramente in tre del più e del meno.  
"Josh sta andando via", lo fermò Beckett, con decisione.  
"Volevo solo controllare che stesse bene, dopo quello che è successo ieri sera".  
Castle sentì un sasso fermarsi in gola. "Solo come medico. Tu stai bene Castle? Ti sei ripreso?".

 _Dipende dal punto di vista, Josh._ _  
_Perché gli sembrava che si stesse giustificando? Come aveva detto lei il giorno prima, non aveva bisogno di avere dei motivi per passare di lì. Era un suo diritto. Si morse la lingua fino a farsi male.  
"Bene, grazie", rispose gracchiando come una cornacchia. Molto virile.  
"Noi dobbiamo andare. Ciao, Josh". Beckett cominciava a spazientirsi.  
"Possiamo sentirci dopo?". Castle sentì un'improvvisa solidarietà maschile. Josh, non essere così implorante. Le farai venire voglia di spararti. Non la conosci?  
Quindi adesso gli spiaceva per il fidanzato in carica?  
"È una giornata molto impegnativa", lo congedò sbrigativa.  
A Castle sembrò che fuggisse letteralmente via, trascinandolo con sé. Oh, quindi c'erano davvero dei problemi in Paradiso. Non era solo una sua speranza. Rimasero da soli.

L'imbarazzo si tagliava con il coltello. O forse era lui che proiettava su di lei il suo stato d'animo, perché Beckett era calma e concentrata, come tutti gli altri giorni.  
Era lui o era anche più bella del solito? Più... come dire...

 _Non osare nemmeno concludere la frase, Rick. Stai al tuo posto._ _  
_Era strano, però, che non dicesse niente, che non mostrasse nessun turbamento, mentre lui si sentiva dentro a una centrifuga. Forse non si ricorda niente. Speriamo.  
Ma non poteva camminare accanto a lei come se non fosse successo niente. Le tagliò la strada, obbligandola a fermarsi.  
"Che cosa c'è, Castle?". Padrona di se stessa. Nessun tremito nella voce.  
"Stai bene?", le chiese cercando di non farsi sentire dagli altri, scrutandola in viso.  
Più tardi sarebbe passato a ritirare il premio banalità.  
"Sì, sto bene". Neutra e indifferente.  
"Pensavo che Josh fosse ad Haiti", riprese, mentre avevano ricominciato a camminare vicini, dirigendosi verso la sala riunioni.  
Come se questa fosse un'attenuante. Quando il gatto non c'è...  
"Non è partito".  
"Capisco".  
E questo cosa significa? E questo cosa significa? E questo cosa significa?  
Non ebbe il coraggio di farle la domanda ad alta voce.  
La lasciò andare avanti e la seguì di malavoglia.  
La giornata che seguì fu uno strazio, proprio come si era immaginato. O peggio.  
Lei era concentrata e professionale, lui non riusciva nemmeno a seguire il filo del discorso.  
Continuava a essere ossessionato da immagini della notte precedenti. La guardava e sognava. Si imponeva di fare altro, ma la sua memoria visiva colmava i vuoti.  
Si avvicinava per parlargli e lui voleva solo portarla di peso fuori dal distretto.  
Strizzava le palpebre per scacciare le immagini, e queste si insinuavano nella sua mente a bruciapelo: le mani di lei sulla sua schiena, quelle gambe lunghissime intorno al suo corpo, le labbra a pochi millimetri dalle sue.  
Si alzò centinaia di volte, bevve più caffè di quanto potesse permettersi, fino a che cominciarono a tremargli le mani. Per l'aiuto che stava dando al caso, poteva benissimo essere in spiaggia a bere un margarita dopo l'altro e chiamare di sera per farsi dire come era andata.  
Avrebbero dovuto sempre vivere così? Era una tortura.  
Lei fu la solita e questo lo mandò al culmine della frustrazione. Erano impegnati in un'emergenza, va bene, ma come poteva essere così imperturbabile? Da dove prendeva quella impassibilità? A lui veniva solo voglia di lanciare tazze contro il muro. Kate tu sei stata creta liquida tra le mie mani, solo qualche ora fa, avrebbe voluto gridarle per scuoterla.  
Doveva andare via. Sarebbe andato via subito.  
Ovviamente non sarebbe andato via. A meno che non lo volesse lei.  
Voleva prenderla in disparte, strattonarla e supplicarla di dirgli di che morte doveva morire. E baciarla a lungo.  
Gli si chiudeva un po' il cuore, al pensiero che forse era il suo ultimo caso con lei.  
Lei lo sopportò con molta grazia più a lungo rispetto ai suoi normali limiti di pazienza. Poi si irritò. Non gli parlò mai d'altro che del caso, pretendendo che lui partecipasse con le sue idee.  
Gli urlò addosso, ma poi gli diede retta quando lui, svegliandosi dal letargo all'improvviso, le gridò di prendere un'altra strada, quando erano alla ricerca del furgone kamikaze e lei fece un'inversione da immediato ritiro della patente, solo perché si fidava di lui.  
Trovarono la bomba. Mancavano due minuti. Nessuno poteva fare niente.

Erano da soli, come in tutte le avventure che avevano vissuto insieme. Si erano divertiti parecchio, tutto sommato. Peccato finire la corsa. Basta con questi pensieri morbosi. Si guardarono, forse per la prima volta vedendosi davvero, quel giorno.  
La prese per mano. Almeno sarebbe morto facendo qualcosa di piacevole. Lo dicevano sempre in televisione. Lui avrebbe comunque preferito fare qualcosa di piacevole e _intanto_ continuare a vivere, se fosse stato possibile, ma non avrebbe fatto obiezioni. _Verrà la morte e avrà i tuoi occhi.**_ Non sapendo assolutamente cosa stesse facendo, all'ultimo secondo strappò tutti i fili della bomba e divenne l'eroe della città. Dopo aver realizzato che non c'era stata nessuna esplosione, si guardarono increduli e si abbracciarono, in piena euforia per averla scampata anche questa volta. Forse abbracciarsi non era stata la migliore delle idee, perché adesso era difficile smettere.

E una volta può anche passare, la sorpresa, lo shock, non me l'aspettavo, era questo che ci stavamo perdendo? Dio, Beckett, ma allora avevamo chimica sul serio? Ma due cominciava a essere un'abitudine. E poi cosa cambia due, o venti, o sempre?  
Chi lo diceva a parti del suo corpo richiamate al fronte senza preavviso? No, smettiamola qui, subito.  
Gioiamo semplicemente del fatto di essere vivi, l'inverno del nostro scontento è reso estate gloriosa da questo sole di (New) York ***. Era talmente esaltato che avrebbe voluto salire sul primo monumento a declamare versi.

Tornarono al distretto ciarlando del niente, quasi isterici, su di giri per essere vivi, e perché finalmente era finita. __Ma tu pensi che mi daranno una medaglia, ma certo Castle che te la daranno, e pensi che lo diranno in televisione, sì e Obama ti inviterà a cena, come no. Dici sul serio Beckett? Ma è fantastico, tu devi venire con me, vorrei vedere, Castle, che mi lasci a casa. Ma secondo te la Casa Bianca ha una spa? Seriamente? Una cena con il Presidente e tu riesci solo a pensare alla spa? Beh, ho salvato il mondo, avrò diritto a rilassarmi? Magari fanno anche massaggi di coppia e noi potremmo approfittare...__

Lei irrigidì le braccia sul volante e guardò la strada smettendo di scherzare. Semaforo rosso.

 _ _Ok, quindi ti ricordi. E non vuoi che se ne parli. E non vuoi che si vada in quella direzione. Allora ho capito giusto, finisce qui__ _._ Gli angoli delle labbra del suo cuore si piegarono all'ingiù, il flusso di endorfine si bloccò di colpo, il timore tornò a fare capolino.

Tornati al distretto vennero accolti da feste, abbracci, risate, scherzi, richieste ripetute di raccontare per filo e per segno tutta la storia, a cui non si sottrassero e la notizia che gli avrebbero dato davvero una medaglia, anche se lui aveva strappato tutti i fili solo perché non sapeva cos'altro fare. Che importanza aveva?Contava il risultato.  
"Non hai idea di quanto sei stato fortunato", gli disse Esposito, a conclusione dell'ennesima rivisitazione della storia.  
Lui rispose che, al contrario sapeva molto bene quanto fosse stato fortunato, fissandola con uno sguardo pieno di significati, che poteva capire solo lei. Che infatti colse, e gli rispose con un sorriso che la illuminò da dentro e di cui, da che aveva memoria, lui non era mai stato beneficiato.  
Cominciò a sperare. Di non essere mandato via. Che forse per lei quello che era successo non era stato solo un terribile incubo da dimenticare. Che magari lo aveva desiderato e che non si era pentita. Che...  
Datemi un granello di sabbia e costruirò castelli in aria, si rimproverò. Gli bastava che non lo mandasse via.  
Il sollievo lo fece sentire più leggero. Magari non avevano rovinato tutto. Magari non avevano rovinato niente. Si dissolse il cerchio intorno alla testa che lo aveva tormentato per tutto il giorno. Le spalle si rilassarono.

"Hai un minuto?", le chiese facendosi molto coraggio, una volta lasciati in pace dal prossimo.  
Non voleva farlo, niente lo avrebbe attirato di più di dirle "A domani" e tanti saluti e ripartire da capo, mettendoselo via come un giorno come tanti altri.  
Ma, via, potevano fare finta di niente? Come si faceva? Lui doveva tenersi le mani in tasca per non toccarla. È vero che dopo il bacio sotto copertura non avevano più affrontato l'argomento. Ma questo? Questo non era stato un bacio finto (per quanto, di finta c'era stata solo la copertura). Non si poteva fare silenzio, dopo aver oltrepassato le colonne d'Ercole del loro rapporto.  
Lei non sembrava morire dalla voglia di affrontare il discorso, gli sembrò.  
"Puoi aspettare un momento? Fallon vuole parlarmi".  
Certo. Lui era l'uomo delle attese. Cos'erano altri cinque minuti di limbo?  
Si preparò a tutte le possibile risposte.

 _ _Castle dobbiamo fare finta di niente ed essere amici__ _._ D'accordo _ _. Castle, prendiamo la Ferrari e scappiamo in Messico__ _._ Non male _._ Era il periodo dell'anno giusto? Il suo passaporto era valido? __Castle, abbiamo fatto una cosa imperdonabile e dobbiamo smettere di lavorare insieme.__ _  
_No, questa non l'avrebbe presa in considerazione. Non voleva diventasse un caso di profezia auto avverante. _  
_Sentendosi irrequieto e a disagio, si alzò e girellò per l'ufficio, tornando spesso sui suoi passi, impaziente.  
Sentì delle voci, si accorse di essere finito dietro alla porta dove Beckett stava salutando l'uomo indisponente con cui avevano lavorato negli ultimi due giorni. Bene, avevano finito. Adesso sarebbe toccato a lui.  
Non voleva origliare, ma si trovò da ascoltare frammenti della loro conversazione. Erano saluti, non era niente di personale, non le stava rivelando segreti di Stato.  
"Sa, detective Beckett, pensavo che lei e Castle foste una coppia". _  
_Silenzio. Risata da party dell'Upper East Side. "No, assolutamente. Siamo solo amici". Tono frivolo e indifferente, leggermente stupito. Come se lui le avesse chiesto _: "Crede che presto i salmoni smetteranno di risalire la corrente?"._ Certo che no, non era nella loro natura.  
Lei e Castle? Ma figuriamoci.

Non era preparato a quello che provò. Gli sembrò che tutto il sangue defluisse verso il basso e che la forza di gravità lo trascinasse verso il centro della Terra. Indietreggiò finché trovò qualcosa di solido su cui appoggiarsi.  
Cercò di recuperare un minimo di calma, o tutti avrebbero pensato che avesse avuto un ictus.  
Era quello che sperava, giusto? Che rimanessero amici. Anzi, era già un bel passo avanti che lei lo considerasse così.  
E ovviamente cosa si aspettava? Che lei confidasse a uno sconosciuto irritante: __sì, certo, ci amiamo segretamente, ma non ce lo diciamo, lei è il primo a saperlo?__

Andiamo. Non poteva rispondere diversamente. Ma era stato il modo a incupirlo. Noncurante, tranquillo, senza un attimo di esitazione o di imbarazzo. Aveva scacciato via la questione con una mano, come se fosse folle anche il solo pensiero. Non era stata presa in contropiede, non aveva lasciato trasparire nessuna emozione.  
Non aveva avuto bisogno di mentire, di camuffare, di nascondere i suoi sentimenti. Quali sentimenti? Ci aveva riso sopra. A quello che era successo. A loro. Per lei non aveva significato niente, al punto che ne poteva parlare, o non parlare, senza problemi.  
Tutto quello che c'era stato, quindi, aveva contato solo per lui. Aveva sconvolto lui. Sudò freddo, gli vennero i brividi. Cedette al fascino perverso dell'autocommiserazione. Si sentiva come quando a scuola lo lasciavano in un angolo e gli altri fuori a giocare in cortile. Escluso. Non voluto, a guardarli dalla finestra. Gli sanguinava il cuore.

"Castle, stai bene?". Non si era accorto, preso a fissare il vuoto, che lei si era avvicinata. Lo scosse delicatamente per un braccio e lui si ritrasse come se fosse stata rovente. Se non gli toglieva la mano di dosso se la sarebbe strappata via lui stesso con forza.  
La vide colpita e confusa dalla sua reazione scomposta.  
Cercò di calarsi una maschera convincente sul viso, prima di parlarle. Gli serviva una corazza, del filo spinato e le mine antiuomo.  
"Sono stanco. Penso che andrò a casa". Gli uscì con grande sforzo, ogni parola a graffiare la sua bocca arida.  
"Volevi parlarmi?", gli chiese sollecita, piena di buona volontà.  
La guardò credendo di odiarla.  
"Niente di importante", provò a bluffare, suonando poco convincente alle sue stesse orecchie. "A domani?".  
"Sì. A domani".  
Sentì il suo sguardo indagatore bruciargli la schiena, finché non si chiusero le porte dell'ascensore dove, finalmente, poté lasciarsi andare.

* _"Quella notte scoprii il piacere inverosimile di contemplare il corpo di una donna addormentata senza le urgenze del desiderio o gli intralci del pudore"_ _(Marquez - Memoria delle mie puttane tristi)_

 _** Quasimodo  
_ _*** L'inverno del nostro scontento è reso estate gloriosa da questo sole di York (_ _Shakespeare - Riccardo III_ _)_


	5. 5

Kate tornò a casa molto tardi. Era rimasta seduta alla scrivania senza fare sostanzialmente nulla di produttivo. Aveva fissato lo schermo, il mento appoggiato su una mano, l'altra a cliccare il nulla. Le dava conforto il suono ritmico del mouse.  
Prima che arrivassero a pulire l'ufficio e la trovassero ancora lì, si era alzata, aveva preso la borsa ed era uscita, dando un'ultima occhiata alla sedia vuota.  
Varcò la soglia di casa in uno stato di profonda irritazione.  
Appena entrata vide i bicchieri esattamente dove li avevano abbandonati.  
La mattina era uscita precipitosamente, quasi avesse avuto la casa in fiamme ed era corsa al lavoro, lasciandosi dietro le macerie. Adesso sarebbero rimasti gli aloni sul legno, che non sarebbe mai più andati via.  
Lasciò cadere a terra cappotto, borsa, chiavi. Era tutto così insopportabilmente pesante e fastidioso.  
Prese la bottiglia e la ripose dove l'aveva trovata la sera prima. La richiuse al suo posto con un colpo secco delle antine, senza avere la minima voglia di bere. Non avrebbe bevuto mai più.  
Lavò i bicchieri a mano, aveva bisogno di fare qualcosa. Raccolse cuscini, sprimacciò il divano, piegò la coperta abbandonata a terra.  
In preda all'iperattività, proseguì verso la sua camera. Il letto era ancora sfatto, e lei non riusciva neanche a guardarlo. Spalancò le finestre. Serviva aria nuova. Anche se era quella gelida della città, rumorosa sullo sfondo. Aveva bisogno di suoni, di vita.  
Tornò sui suoi passi. A costo di stare sveglia metà della notte, avrebbe messo in ordine tutto.  
Con un gesto rabbioso tirò via le lenzuola. Avrebbe voluto bruciarle. Fece un rotolo unico di federe, lenzuola, vestiti, coperte, e qualsiasi altra cosa le capitò a tiro e lo scaraventò dentro la lavatrice. Ciclo completo. Quasi quasi anche prelavaggio.  
Il letto adesso era anonimo e non le faceva più voglia di appiccare un incendio.  
 _Devo stare calma.  
_ _  
_Prese dal cassetto altre lenzuola, e le stese, curando con pignoleria eccessiva che fossero perfettamente lisce. Profumo di bucato, profumo di pulito. Il suo. Non quello di altre persone che scomparivano all'alba.  
Ti addormentavi, anzi, ti abbandonavi, fiduciosa che tutto fosse a posto e il giorno dopo eri da sola come una stupida con un braccio a toccare un letto vuoto. E dovevi toglierti quel sorriso idiota dalla faccia, che ti era venuto anche prima di svegliarti, perché chissà che cosa stavi sognando.  
Guarda cosa succedeva quando decideva di aprirsi. La facevano facile a dire sei complicata, Kate, non ti fai raggiungere da nessuno.  
Qual era stato il risultato? Cosa si otteneva in cambio a far entrare le persone nella propria vita? Questo. Rifare il letto a notte fonda. Spazzare via ogni residuo dei detriti che aveva lasciato la gente che non era rimasta nemmeno abbastanza da... da cosa? Da esserci. Punto. Fine dell'esperimento.  
Sentì ronzare il telefono, lo prese dalla tasca. Josh. Giusto la persona che voleva sentire in quel momento. Lo fece finire rabbiosamente tra i mittenti indesiderati e poi spense il telefono.  
Non aveva sonno. Era troppo stanca e irrequieta per pensare di potersi addormentare facilmente. Si sdraiò ancora vestita, senza nemmeno togliersi gli stivali, un braccio curvato sopra la testa. Si sentiva sola. Era sempre da sola. Per un minuto le era parso più facile non esserlo più, ma si era trattato di un'illusione. Bene. Aveva imparato la lezione.  
Lo sapeva che a lui non importava davvero. L'aveva sempre saputo. E sapeva che si sarebbe tirato indietro. Non era quello che era successo anche la scorsa estate? Lui sceglieva sempre la strada più semplice. Lui non usciva mai dalla sua zona di comfort. _  
Bene.  
Male.  
_


	6. 6

Castle si allacciò le cinture di sicurezza, quando si accese il segnale.  
Era stato un volo tranquillo, ma lui era impaziente di tornare a casa e gli sembrava di essere su quell'aereo da giorni.  
Per fortuna il sedile vicino a lui era vuoto, così non aveva infastidito nessuno, mentre si agitava senza sosta, incapace di dormire.  
Era stata una decisione improvvisa, quella di partire. Decisamente improvvisa. Era uscito dal distretto, era andato a casa, aveva buttato qualcosa in una borsa, e si era diretto all'aeroporto. Sua madre e Alexis erano ancora negli Hamptons e sapeva che non era stato corretto, perché erano state in pensiero e avrebbero almeno voluto vederlo sano e salvo dal vivo. Ma lui non poteva rimanere a New York, non era abbastanza grande da contenere lui e Kate insieme.  
Gli era sembrato intollerabile il pensiero di passare giorni di tormento accanto a lei, facendo finta di niente. Lei poteva anche stata brava a fare l'indifferente, ma lui non ne sarebbe stato in grado. Sapeva che avrebbe finito per rovinare il loro rapporto. In questo modo sperava che, mettendo spazio e tempo tra di loro, le cose sarebbero diventate almeno sopportabili. Non si era preoccupato di cosa sarebbe successo più in là nel tempo, aveva solo pensato che la soluzione migliore, temporaneamente, fosse quella di stare lontano da lei. Se fosse rimasto in città, sarebbe corso alla prima chiamata. E non era in grado di reggere ore e giorni a indagare un caso, come amico.  
Era stata una fuga indotta più dalla ferita inferta all'orgoglio che al cuore, adesso se ne rendeva conto, ma, fermo davanti al tabellone dei voli, intento a scegliere a caso il primo che lo portasse in Europa, non riusciva a pensare a un'altra soluzione.

Una volta messo un oceano di distanza tra lui e Beckett e dopo aver dato il via al più grande party di autocommiserazione della sua vita, era riuscito piano piano a schiarirsi le idee.  
Per prima cosa, era successo tutto in fretta e c'erano state in gioco troppe emozioni, i cui contorni sfumavano l'una nell'altra. Era stato un caso difficile, e si erano trovati soli di fronte al pericolo senza potersi rilassare un attimo.  
Questo poteva aver falsato la loro percezione delle sensazioni che stavano provando. Era stato tutto così intenso. Sotto stress la gente aveva reazioni eccessive, cosa che normalmente non accadeva.  
Era necessario prendersi del tempo per pensarci. Del resto fare finta di niente non era possibile. Loro non erano amici. La loro notte insieme non era stato un errore.  
Era, sì, forse successo troppo presto ed era arrivato senza che avessero fatto un reale percorso di avvicinamento. La posta in gioco era molto alta, non si trattava di divertirsi insieme una notte. Non avevano fatto attenzione e gli era scoppiato tutto tra le mani.  
Aveva ripercorso gli eventi più volte, camminando nei vicoli stretti, fermandosi in qualche locale, mischiandosi tra la folla, cenando da solo. Si era sentito libero di pensare, di capire quello che voleva, libero dall'influenza magnetica che lei esercitava su di lui semplicemente esistendo.  
Si era dato il permesso di fare a meno di lei e aveva aspettato di vedere cosa sarebbe successo.  
Non era stato facile non tornare sui suoi passi e non chiamarla.  
All'inizio aveva vagato disperato e convinto che gli fosse stato fatto un torto orribile e lei fosse la donna più crudele del mondo, poi gli era mancata la quotidianità e aveva iniziato a vederla in metà delle teste brune che incontrava e, infine, aveva iniziato a pensare sempre e solo a lei, fantasticando su quanto sarebbe stato bello incontrarla per caso, o per destino, in una città straniera, all'insaputa di tutti, e vivere un po' di tempo con lei senza l'oppressione della vita reale.  
Quando si era trovato a parlare di lei in un idioma che conosceva a malapena, con un vecchio artista che sembrava completamente indifferente alle sue pene d'amore, aveva realizzato che era giunto il momento di tornare a casa.  
Lei lo aveva cercato, ma lui aveva spento il telefono e comprato un'altra scheda, di cui avevano il numero solo Martha e Alexis. Si era sottratto al mondo volontariamente, e, quando si era abituato all'assenza di lei, quando aveva smesso di avere crisi di astinenza da Beckett, aveva capito che cosa voleva.  
Tornare a prendersela, e di corsa. Era stanco di uomini che andavano e venivano e lui a fare l'amico dei suoi stivali. Amici, chi? Amici, cosa?  
Basta. Se lei non avesse visto le cose per come stavano veramente, lui avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo e il modo di fargliele vedere sotto la (sua) luce giusta. Aveva tutto il tempo del mondo, l'avrebbe aspettata fuori dalla tana pronto a fare il leone che correva più veloce della gazzella o viceversa. Senza la parte in cui qualcuno avrebbe mangiato qualcun altro.  
Sarebbe stata difficile da convincere, ma non capiva come poteva aver fatto l'amore con lui in quel modo, e poi far passare avanti anche il figlio del lattaio.  
Gli altri andavano sempre bene, lui mai. Era tempo di farle capire che non solo era un uomo anche lui, ma era anche un candidato con ottime possibilità di vittoria. Lui era quello giusto, via, lo sapeva anche lei. E se non lo era, lo sarebbe diventato.  
Una volta prenotato il volo che l'avrebbe riportato negli Stati Uniti, aveva contato le ore che lo separavano da lei. Era stata durissima. Ma adesso, finalmente, mancava davvero poco.

Beckett alzò la testa a guardare il calendario. Ventuno giorni. No, certo che non li aveva contati. Era stata brava, non aveva nemmeno cancellato i giorni man mano che passavano.  
Del resto uno che veniva meno alla promessa di un "A domani", non meritava nemmeno un minuto dei suoi pensieri.  
C'erano cose importanti, anche se non dette, nelle relazioni. Non che loro avessero una relazione, ma era una norma valida nei rapporti umani.  
Se lei e Castle si dicevano a domani, doveva essere a domani. Non significava, "scompaio senza un motivo e non mi faccio trovare". La gente, non lei nello specifico, stava in pensiero.  
Se non ci si può fidare dei rituali, cosa ci rimane? Bisogna rimanere fedeli ai significati condivisi, o il mondo andrà in confusione.  
Non che lei e Castle avessero un loro codice, lo diceva per puro amore discorsivo, era una cosa che valeva per tutti. E se un giorno i semafori avessero cambiato colore e nessuno ne fosse stato messo al corrente?  
Poi, cos'altro? Un giorno sarebbe arrivato con il caffè alla cicoria? Le regole erano importanti. Era il suo lavoro farle rispettare.  
Ecco. "A domani" voleva dire una cosa, e non presentarsi voleva dire che non ci si poteva più fidare di niente, a questo mondo.

Si guardò intorno: dove un tempo c'era stata la sua sedia, adesso c'era uno spazio vuoto.  
A cosa serviva una sedia in più? Per far sedere chi, la gente ammanettata? Intralciava e basta. Stava benissimo nel suo nuovo spazio, non doveva più superare nessuno ostacolo per sedersi. Non aveva mai notato quanto fosse ingombrante la sedia di Castle. Del distretto, si corresse. Una qualsiasi sedia, anonima e brutta, tra l'altro.  
Montgomery la chiamò nel suo ufficio e lei decise che anche per quel giorno era terminata la quota prevista di pensieri riservati al fuggitivo. Fino a domani non ci avrebbe più pensato. Era facile. Bastava un po' di disciplina, ed essere furiose come delle iene.

Uscì concentrata e sovrappensiero e se lo trovò davanti. Si fermò di colpo pensando di aver avuto un'allucinazione. Era seduto sulla sedia. La sua sedia, quella con le iniziali RC incise metaforicamente sopra. Quella che lei personalmente aveva nascosto nello sgabuzzino, più lontana che poteva.  
E le stava porgendo il caffè con grande naturalezza e auto compiacimento.  
Nemmeno per sogno.  
Quando era arrivato? Dove aveva trovato la sedia? Perché era abbronzato e con gli occhi più blu del solito?  
Come si permetteva di tornare a fare il modello di Hugo Boss? E si aspettava di trovare tutto come prima? Chi erano loro? L'ultima ruota del carro?  
Si stupì quasi che non l'avesse salutata con occhiolino e con un "Ehi, baby" da film estivo di serie B, perché in quel caso le sarebbe stato davvero difficile non rincorrerlo trascinandosi dietro la lavagna su ruote.  
In cosa si era trasformato? Nel single più ricercato della città? Ah, no, quello lo era già.  
Le disse solo: "Caffè?". Lei guardò, con tutto il disprezzo che riuscì a raccogliere dentro di sé, il contenitore che lui teneva in mano e le stava offrendo con gentilezza, e, senza la minima intenzione di prenderlo, si sedette ostentatamente alla sua scrivania, curandosi di fare il giro largo, per non passargli vicino.  
Lui, per niente turbato, glielo mise davanti, come se fosse una normale scena mattutina "Beckett scontrosa – Castle santo".  
Questa cosa la mandò su tutte le furie.  
"Vedo che sei tornato, Castle". Si morse la lingua, perché non aveva avuto alcuna intenzione di parlargli, ma non era riuscita a fermarsi in tempo. Finse di leggere interessatissima un'email che le era appena arrivata.  
Avrebbe potuto anche essere l'annuncio di una svendita da Burberry organizzata nel suo salotto, e non se ne sarebbe accorta.  
"Home sweet home", le rispose ironico, sorridendole pieno di calore.

A schiaffi. Ecco come sarebbe finita. Che cosa aveva da ridere?  
"A cosa dobbiamo l'onore del ritorno dell'eroe? Troppa gloria da sopportare?".  
Non voleva essere sarcastica. Certo che voleva essere sarcastica. Ma, principalmente, non meritava nemmeno che lei gli parlasse. E lui non avrebbe più lavorato con lei, sindaco o non sindaco. Poteva farsi affidare a qualche altro detective di buon cuore.  
Castle non sembrava essere per niente colpito dal suo cattivo umore. Le sembrava invece disinvolto e a proprio agio, come se il distretto fosse davvero casa sua. Magari l'aveva comprato. Era capace di tutto.  
"Le vacanze vanno bene fino a un certo punto. Poi... è bello tornare alla solita vita. È quella che conta, no?".  
Era stato in vacanza? Sì, era abbronzato, vero ma... pensava fosse stato negli Hamptons, al massimo. Ma non avrebbe certo potuto avere quel colorito. Quindi se ne era andato in vacanza? L'aveva lasciata lì da sola a pensare a qualsiasi ragione per cui non si fosse vivo e lui era andato in giro per il mondo e adesso tornava bello come il sole a fare Ulisse? Tenetemi o lo spingo giù dalle scale.  
"Non lo so. Non vado in vacanza da anni", rispose in tono altezzoso.  
Brava Kate, fagli anche pena.  
"E qui? Come è andata? Novità?".  
"Qui risolviamo omicidi come al solito, grazie". Si trattenne dall'aggiungere "Anche senza di te", perché poi mancavano solo le smorfie dietro la sua schiena e l'asilo sarebbe stato al completo.  
"Josh come sta?", chiese Castle spigliato, come se stessero facendo conversazione in fila alla posta.  
"Sta bene. Ti saluta tanto", gli rispose gelida.  
"Ringrazialo. Spero di vederlo presto".  
L'avevano drogato per togliergli degli organi e poi l'avevano lasciato in un vicolo?  
Arrivarono Esposito e Ryan e Castle, sempre in modalità spensierata e vacanziera, si alzò per salutarli con grande dispendio di fascino ed entusiasmo.  
Non gli aveva assolutamente guardato il sedere quando si era alzato. Era solo l'abitudine ad avere tutto sotto controllo nel suo spazio vitale.  
Appena fu fuori dal suo raggio visivo, prese il caffè quasi con ribrezzo e lo lanciò nel cestino dei rifiuti. Non l'avrebbe accettato nemmeno se le fosse stata tolta artificialmente l'ultima goccia di caffeina dal corpo.  
Sentì provenire schiamazzi, risate, e la voce di Castle che raccontava aneddoti che divertivano tutti, tranne lei.  
Ma certo, era tornato il giullare di corte. C'era del lavoro da sbrigare. Potevano tornare tutti seri o era chiedere troppo?  
Tornò da lei con una tazza di caffè appena preparata. Lo guardò senza parole e sentendosi molto idiota.  
"Non ti piaceva l'altro? ", domandò premuroso. Oddio, si era accorto del suo gesto di ripicca.  
Maledetto uomo sexy. Strinse forte le labbra per non fare la svenevole.  
"Non ho voglia di caffè". Polemica come una bambina di cinque anni.  
"Come no, Beckett? Ti sei lagnata tutto il tempo senza Castle che nessuno sapesse fare del caffè decente", intervenne Esposito, arrivando alle sue spalle.  
E andiamo, sempre più alto, su le mani...  
"Non ho mai detto...", cominciò a difendersi. Era vero. Non aveva detto il suo nome ad alta voce una sola volta. Si era controllata molto bene.  
"Dai, Beckett, lo so che ti piace il mio caffè". Aveva anche inarcato il sopracciglio in modo allusivo. Cosa era tornato a fare?! Il cabaret?  
Non si soffermò oltre sulla questione caffè, sperando che bastasse lasciarlo marcire nei secoli nella tazza, per mandare un segnale.  
Castle guardò la lavagna vuota. "Niente omicidi interessanti?".  
"Niente omicidi, punto".  
"Come mai? La gente è improvvisamente diventata buona? Che noia".  
"Castle, se ci dai cinque minuti possiamo trovare un cadavere per farti contento". Il tuo.  
"Davvero? So sempre di poter contare su di voi, ragazzi".  
Si alzò, la giacca perfettamente piegata sul braccio. "Se non c'è bisogno di me...".  
"No, vai pure, Castle, ti chiamo io quando arriva qualcosa". Fu rapida a cogliere la via di fuga.  
Castle si girò a guardarla.  
"Davvero?", le chiese ancora non del tutto convinto che l'avrebbe fatto sul serio.  
Lei l'aveva detto solo per cacciarlo, ed era finita con il promettergli che l'avrebbe chiamato. Un genio.  
"Grazie, allora. A presto". Si chinò a baciarle una guancia, senza nessun segno premonitore e senza che fosse mai stato un gesto normale tra loro.  
Lei non era pronta a quella vicinanza, a sentire di nuovo il suo profumo e le sue labbra (casualmente) troppo vicine all'angolo della sua bocca.  
Se ne andò portandosi via glamour e odore di vacanze. Lei si sentiva come se l'avesse guardata il ragazzo più popolare della scuola.  
 _Contegno, Kate. Contegno._

"Vedo che hai ricominciato a sorridere", la apostrofò Esposito con fare allusivo.  
Kate fece una smorfia. Erano al distretto o dal parrucchiere?  
"Non hai del lavoro da fare, tu?", lo mandò via fingendo di rimproverarlo.  
Aveva ragione, però. Stava sorridendo.


	7. 7

Kate Beckett era confusa. Kate Beckett non amava la confusione, perché la mandava in frustrazione.  
Quando le cose non erano chiare, lei le chiariva subito con le buone o con le cattive, agiva, e la situazione si risolveva.  
Era così semplice. Perché le persone non facevano tutte come lei?  
Non riusciva a capire Castle.  
Da quando era tornato, con l'apparente normalità che si era portato dietro, per lei era diventato un mistero.  
Non le piacevano i misteri. Certo che le piacevano, ma solo per il fatto che era bravissima a risolverli in fretta. Questo invece era un nodo che si ingarbugliava sempre di più ogni volta che provava a disfarlo.

Era sempre lui. Non era più lui.  
Era sempre a metà strada tra il principe azzurro e l'ultimo dei rompiscatole, quello era rimasto immutato.  
Lo sentiva più vicino e lo sentiva più lontano. A ondate.  
A volte le sembrava che il limite della loro amicizia fosse già bello che superato, come un puntino luminoso che riuscivano a scorgere solo sforzandosi. Qualche volta erano a __Ground Zero.__

In qualche momento particolarmente ispirato le era sembrato che la toccasse di più. Spesso, invece, avrebbe desiderato che la toccasse di più, anche solo per sbaglio.  
Ormai non riusciva più a fidarsi nemmeno delle sue percezioni. Vedeva le cose che non esistevano?  
Avevano preso una strada diversa ma l'avevano fatto chiacchierando e quindi lei non aveva visto le indicazioni, non aveva visto il bivio.  
Non sapeva dove fossero, ma non erano al punto di prima.  
Lei lo chiamava sempre quando c'erano casi. Si corresse. Lei sperava che ci fossero casi per cui chiamarlo. Lui arrivava e le loro teste cominciavano a pensare all'unisono. Era sempre quel momento da brivido.  
Per tutta la durata dell'indagine, lei si nutriva di una sottile euforia che non l'abbandonava mai e ondate di sostanze chimiche di vario tipo, che le correvano nelle vene e a cui non sapeva dare un nome.  
Quando era tutto concluso, avevano sempre il loro spazio privato, se così si poteva chiamare rilassarsi alla sua scrivania, soddisfatti dopo aver risolto un caso, pur in mezzo a decine di altre persone.  
Quei momenti portavano con sé il mutuo riconoscimento di aver svolto un buon lavoro, per metà merito dell'altro. Era il sentirsi parte di una squadra, e la soddisfazione di aver compiuto il proprio dovere al meglio. Erano bei momenti.  
Dateci un cadavere e cominceremo a funzionare, pensò Kate con un po' di sarcasmo.

A fine serata lui si guardava in giro, muovendosi sulla sedia, e lei capiva che era arrivato il momento in cui se ne sarebbe andato. Non si fermava mai di più. Avrebbe voluto trattenerlo, ma non lo faceva mai. Come lo avrebbe giustificato davanti al suo tribunale interiore?

Non era più arrabbiata per quello che era successo. Non lo era mai stata davvero. Con se stessa, magari sì. All'inizio si era data della stupida. Non per quello che aveva contribuito a creare. Quello mai. Nemmeno in punto di morte.  
Per essersi aspettata... qualcosa. Cosa? Non lo sapeva. Certo non il vuoto nel letto. O la sua aria svagata e lo sguardo che non si alzava da terra, incapace di incontrare i suoi occhi. Si era offesa. Si era sentita ferita. Valeva davvero così poco una notte con lei?  
E poi se ne era andato. Senza dirle niente. Non erano almeno... amici? Non si dovevano qualcosa? Erano così poco unite le loro reciproche vite, lavoro a parte?  
Avrebbe voluto affrontarlo e gridargli addosso tutta la sua rabbia. Come si permetteva di trattarla così? Che genere di persona era? Era così che trattava le donne?  
No. La vera domanda era: trattava così... __l__ _ei_ _?_ Lei, loro, non erano forse speciali? Non lo erano.

I giorni senza di lui erano stati una sorpresa. Le era mancato. Non in modo devastante, quello no, ma abbastanza da desiderare una vita in cui la sua presenza rassicurante non venisse mai messa in discussione. Voleva allungare una mano e trovarlo.  
L'aveva fatto apposta? Era una specie di strategia? Per arrivare dove?  
Le piaceva il cameratismo e sì, l'amicizia, che c'erano tra di loro. Anzi, era più che piacere fine a se stesso. Ci contava, non voleva vivere senza.  
Erano quelli i momenti in cui aveva capito che quello che avevano, qualsiasi cosa fosse, era troppo prezioso per mandarlo in frantumi.  
E pazienza se doveva fare un passo indietro. Evidentemente, non volevano le stesse cose. Cosa di preciso volesse lei non lo sapeva ancora, ma di certo Castle voleva qualcosa di meno.

Non poteva rinunciare a quello che avevano costruito.  
In qualche modo contorto era riuscito a diventare la prima persona che le veniva in mente quando le capitava qualcosa di buffo, perché lui avrebbe saputo trovare il lato assurdo.  
Ed era sempre bello sapere che, in mezzo a menti disarmoniche, ci fosse qualcuno che si accendeva della sua stessa scintilla.  
Questo pensiero, insieme al fatto che tra di loro c'era un solido affetto e che si sarebbero coperti le spalle a vicenda, sempre, le rendeva la vita più leggera. Era confortante. Uno pensa che può farcela da solo, e infatti ce la fa e in certi momenti, è a lui che tocca e nessuno può prendersi la merda al posto suo.  
Ma in compagnia si sta più allegri, pure quando la merda ce l'hai fin sopra la testa.  
Pensare a un altro tipo di rapporto era una forzatura. Lui era semplicemente

Castle. Lo era stato anche quella notte, a cui cercava di non pensare troppo ossessivamente.  
Era stato come assaggiare il frutto proibito e sopravvivere. Non si poteva ripetere l'esperienza una seconda volta.  
Quello che si portava dietro da quell'esperienza era una specie di strana sensazione di armonia. Durante. E anche dopo, anche ora.  
Le era sembrato che a quel nuovo livello di rapporto (sceglieva accuratamente le parole per descriverselo), si fossero annullate le differenze apparenti che c'erano tra di loro. Era stato come se, silenziando il grillo parlante della loro mente razionale, l'inconscio avesse potuto usare il proprio linguaggio.  
Sembrava che non avessero mai parlato un'altra lingua.  
Non si trattava di passione, o di piacere. Era stata sicura da subito che le vele sarebbero state gonfiate dal vento a favore. Via, lei e Castle? Era ovvio.  
Era stato che dopo, invece, non si era sentita svuotata, o sola, o sopraffatta da troppe cose. Come quando una cosa è talmente buona che ti fa quasi venire la nausea. No, non era stato così.  
Era stato un lungo momento di vicinanza e pace. Era stato incondizionato.  
Ecco, si spaventava da solo a pensarlo, ma era così che era stato, se doveva essere onesta a tutti i costi.  
Si era sentita allineata con se stessa. Non le aveva spostato il suo barometro emotivo, l'aveva reso più stabile. Si era sentita come se avesse lasciato cadere, man mano, tutti i pesi che si portava in tasca, come se li avesse appoggiati uno a uno per terra, pietre levigate che si lasciava dietro di sé a formare un sentiero. Era fluita dentro e fuori dai suoi confini, si era sentita sollevare e poi ridiscendere nelle sue zone oscure senza timore di finirci dentro. Per la prima volta nella sua vita non aveva avuto paura di niente.  
Era stato come se qualcuno l'avesse vista per la prima volta da tanto tempo.  
Si erano tenuti per mano. Erano stati compagni.  
Poi... poi niente.  
Forse non erano adatti ad altro che a essere partner, e amici.  
Si vede che doveva andare così.

E quando, dopo riflessioni e analisi riusciva, filosoficamente, a farsene una ragione e accettare qualcosa che le stava un po' scomodo, lui virava impercettibilmente.  
Erano i sorrisi, gli sguardi, qualcosa che gli leggeva negli occhi. Le premure. Ma lui era sempre stato uno generoso che cercava di far stare bene tutti, lei per prima.  
Era una mano lasciata qualche istante di troppo sulla sua schiena, quando la faceva passare per prima dalla porta. Era il tono diverso di quando rideva con lei rispetto a quando rideva con gli altri. Più intimo, forse?  
Era come si sentiva più acutamente consapevole di se stessa e del suo corpo, quando stavano vicini.  
Ma era lei? Era qualcosa che desiderava o qualcosa che esisteva?  
A chi poteva parlarne? A lui? Cosa avrebbe potuto chiedergli? Senti, Castle, anche tu ti senti _più tu_ quando sei vicino a me?

La foto di Temptation Lane, per esempio. Un bel gesto, certo. Gentile, nessuno poteva dire il contrario.  
Era una cosa piccola, ma, quando l'aveva tirata fuori dalla busta, si era sentita al caldo  
Come sapere di poter saltare e trovare una rete di protezione. Come galleggiare e sentire l'acqua che si chiudeva sopra di lei e le bolle d'aria tra i capelli che le facevano solletico. Sapere di non poter affondare e buttarsi con fiducia.  
Ma era una cosa da amico. Non da... non trovava le parole. _Uomo interessato a una donna._

Ma lei... lei quando vedeva aprirsi le porte dell'ascensore sperava di vedere un'unica persona ed era sottilmente delusa quando era qualcun altro.  
Lei che si girava automaticamente quando udiva la sua voce ed era felice quando alla lavagna si voltava e lo trovava lì ad ascoltarla, mentre si riduceva solo a lavoro noioso, quando doveva farlo da sola.  
Era che quando le portava il caffè lui le sfiorava la mano. Certo, poteva essere casuale. Poteva essere che lei ci stesse facendo troppo caso.  
Ed era su questi confini che si muoveva incessantemente. Era strano lui? Era strana lei? Sognava a occhi aperti? Non ce la faceva più.  
Lei si sentiva sicura dietro ai limiti che si era data. Erano sani, confortevoli e non ci si faceva male.  
Però ogni tanto sbirciava fuori e trovava un mondo più divertente mentre lei se stava dietro allo steccato bianco a guardare.  
Perché ogni tanto avrebbe voluto smettere di essere tanto cauta e fregarsene delle conseguenze e andare a prendersi quello che voleva. Il problema è che l'aveva già fatto. E si erano quasi separati.  
Non poteva permetterselo.  
Ma lui ogni tanto la invitava a uscire dalla sua zona sicura.  
Ma lui non era lui e lei non lo capiva più.  
Non se ne usciva.


	8. 8

Era la mattina di un giorno settimanale, lavorativo, e lei non era di turno. Non era nemmeno reperibile. Esisteva lusso più grande? Si stiracchiò sotto le lenzuola, impaziente di alzarsi. Non era una a cui piacesse poltrire a letto, quando giornate di totale ozio erano molto rare, soprattutto se inaspettate.  
Questo significava però anche niente Castle. Il che, dovette ammettere, qualche volta era rilassante.  
Era eccitante vivere sempre a un passo dalle palpitazioni, non sapere se sarebbe stato un giorno da omicidi, e quindi Castle, o scartoffie, e quindi noia. Il solo chiedersi quale svolta avrebbe preso la giornata, la sola possibilità che fosse una giornata da batticuore, bastava a farle vedere più brillanti i colori del mondo.  
A intervalli veniva però condotta verso l'esaurimento di energie, e aveva bisogno di ricaricarsi. Aveva voglia, e bisogno, di stare in pace con se stessa. Senza fremiti. Una giornata da sola, senza telefono e senza orologio.  
Guardò fuori dalla finestra: che cosa hai voglia di fare, Kate? Tutto quello che vuoi.  
Il mondo era pieno di possibilità, era una stanza tutta per sé.

Per prima cosa sarebbe andata a correre, senza la solita fretta e lo sguardo fisso al cronometro.  
E poi il caso avrebbe fatto il resto. Sarebbe uscita, vagando senza meta, o sarebbe rimasta a casa a non fare proprio niente.  
Si preparò con calma, prese il suo i-pod, selezionò le canzoni che voleva ascoltare e uscì di casa.  
All'inizio sentì tutti i suoi muscoli lamentarsi in una litania infinita, mentre si chiedeva chi glielo avesse fatto fare. Era la __sua__ _giornata,_ possibile che non riuscisse a pensare a nient'altro che a fare fatica?

Succedeva sempre così, prima le lagne per iniziare, e poi le lagne quando doveva smettere. Conosceva le sue resistenze, e sapeva come aggirarle.  
Fece un rapido esame di respiro e gambe e decise che non c'era niente che non andasse, era la sua mente che faceva i capricci. "Fai silenzio e corri", si ammonì.  
Dopo i primi minuti, finalmente, venne il sospirato momento in cui il suo corpo smise di mugugnare e non sentì più lo sforzo. Le sembrava che avrebbe potuto correre per ore, mentre i pensieri non la importunavano più e lei seguiva il ritmo della musica ad alto volume, canticchiando a bassa voce.  
Non pensava più a niente, la sua mente si fermava e, di solito, i problemi trovavano una soluzione.  
Diciamo che il detto "Corrici sopra" con lei funzionava.  
Diciamo che ne aveva ancora da correrci sopra, su Castle.  
Però almeno le era servito, in passato, a schiarirsi le idee e a prendere le giuste distanze. Era così che aveva smesso di essere arrabbiata per quello che era successo e per il suo comportamento noncurante. Era così che si teneva dall'uccidere le persone.  
Le piaceva il vento in faccia, le piaceva essere chiusa nel suo mondo perfetto, le piaceva correre via da tutto, le piaceva sviluppare la sua resistenza. Fisica e mentale.  
Smetteva di sentirsi trascinata in ogni direzione, di sentire le pressioni che la portavano altrove, si sentiva al centro. Anche Castle la faceva sentire così.  
Ma, più di tutto, le piaceva concludere il suo allenamento e sentire l'ondata di benessere che svaniva solo molte ore dopo e che le faceva percepire il mondo come se fosse un bel posto. Serviva a bilanciare l'ondata d'urto dell'entrare in un mondo fatto di cadaveri, di assassini, di sofferenza.  
Le endorfine erano droganti. Anche Castle lo era. Smettila, Kate.  
Forse avrebbe dovuto decidere da subito che quello sarebbe stato un giorno completamente senza Castle. Neanche nella sua mente.  
Si fermò qualche istante a osservare il fiume, respirando a pieni polmoni. La mattina era limpida come raramente succedeva a New York, e lei si sentì doppiamente fortunata per non dover starsene tutto il giorno chiusa al distretto a riempire faldoni.  
Fece dietrofront, ripercorrendo le stesse strade che cominciavano ad animarsi e la costringevano a fare lo slalom. La prossima volta si sarebbe alzata prima, e avrebbe potuto vivere quel momento in cui si spegnevano i lampioni ed essere già in piedi sembrava quasi illegale.  
Tornò a casa piena di energie e, dopo una rapida doccia e una colazione altrettanto veloce, bevendo un caffè al volo in piedi, si cambiò e si precipitò di nuovo fuori per vivere la Sua Giornata. _  
_Programma del giorno: non avere nessun programma del giorno.  
Spense il telefono, per non avere la tentazione di controllarlo ogni cinque minuti, decisa a godersi ogni minuto della sua rara libertà.  
Camminò lentamente, entrò in qualsiasi negozio la incuriosisse, anche in quelli che non frequentava mai, solo perché poteva farlo.  
Si divertì a prendersela così comoda da non scattare al semaforo verde, e venire sorpassata da gente che andava di fretta, come faceva anche lei normalmente.  
Le sembrava un lusso semplicemente esistere, senza dover far per forza qualcosa.  
Si fermò a guardare le vetrine, pensò che forse aveva bisogno di un nuovo paio di scarpe e forse avrebbe potuto fare una follia e prendere la metropolitana e andare a comprarsele. Aveva già in mente quali e dove. Si immaginò la faccia di... Di nessuno. Kate, smettila.  
Si sedette su una panchina, sospirando di puro godimento, senza nemmeno un giornale da sfogliare.  
Si sentiva come ripulita dentro. Era quello che le serviva.  
Forse poteva andare a vedere una mostra. O perdersi in libreria. O entrambe le cose.  
Doveva farlo più spesso. Doveva smettere di ossessionarsi con i morti e rendersi conto che le giornate erano piene di gente viva che aveva una vita normale, in cui non si doveva comunicare nessuna notizia dolorosa e in cui non si era sempre faccia con miseria e sofferenza. Una vita in cui non si dovevano bere nove caffè per arrivare a sera.  
Il mondo era fatto anche di minuscole bellissime cose.

Si alzò e decise per la mostra. Era la mattina di un giorno feriale e lei aveva scelto qualcosa di poco famoso, per cui le sale erano quasi deserte, solo appassionati del genere e qualche turista che si aggirava con aria stanca e con la fretta di finire anche questa tappa della tabella di marcia.  
Rimase in piedi di fronte alle cornici per lasciarsi assorbire, senza leggere didascalie o spiegazioni. Passava da un'opera all'altra in modo disordinato. Comprò il catalogo e tutta una serie di altre cose che non avrebbe mai usato nella sua vita. Curiosò tra i libri esposti e decise che aveva troppe mostre da recuperare e che in futuro ne avrebbe vista una a settimana. No, non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta. Almeno una al mese.  
Sentendosi rigenerata, senza avere un'idea di quanto tempo avesse trascorso lì dentro, uscì di nuovo all'aria aperta.  
Entrò in una libreria, che trovò appena girato l'angolo. L'odore dei libri. Tutte quelle storie rinchiuse dentro alle pagine. Si aggirò facendosi scegliere dal romanzo giusto. Sapeva che in qualche modo l'avrebbe chiamata. Una copertina, un libro che sporgeva dalla fila. Una volta le era perfino caduta in testa una biografia di Nefertiti. Un segno? Nel dubbio l'aveva comprato.  
Ne aveva duecento scaricati sul lettore, non aveva davvero bisogno di comprarne altri, secondo il sentire comune. Ma lei trovava ridicolo il ragionamento. La gente non si comprava un vestito per volta, no?  
Ogni libro ha il suo tempo. L'importante era averli intorno quando si fosse palesata l'occasione giusta.  
Cercò di evitare, ostentando noncuranza, il reparto thriller, ma alla fine dovette passarci davanti, perché era messo in una zona strategica.  
Nascondendolo perfino a se stessa, si divertì a cercare i _suoi_ romanzi, come faceva un tempo, prima di ricevere la sua copia autografata e con la dedica personale.

Li aveva tutti, ma rimase lo stesso ad accarezzare i dorsi e a controllare che fossero bene in vista. Forse avrebbe potuto eliminare quelli vicini di altri autori, per dargli più spazio, senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse.  
O magari avrebbe potuto lasciar scritta una nota da mettere nella bacheca della libreria dove si potevano consigliare i libri. No, se fosse passato di lì avrebbe riconosciuto la sua calligrafia. Meglio di no.  
Ne prese uno a caso e si vide disegnata sopra. Le faceva sempre un po' effetto. Ovviamente non era lei. Era Nikki e lei non era Nikki. E, soprattutto, la silhouette non era la sua. Decisamente no. Non andava certo in giro vestita solo di una pistola, strategicamente posizionata! Era stata pensata solo per attirare il pubblico, così come quel nome da stripper e tutte le scene di fantasia che Castle ci aveva messo dentro. Sì, Castle, certo, sogna. _  
_ _ _Oddio.  
Oddio!__ _  
_Non erano più scene di fantasia, a questo punto.  
Ridacchiò, arrossì, si vergognò, ricordò, e chiuse il libro di colpo, guardandosi in giro con la sensazione che tutti la stessero fissando e le leggessero nella mente.  
Le venne la curiosità di rileggere pagina centocinque per vedere se... No. No. No.  
Cosa andava pensando? Si metteva a fare i paragoni? Beh...  
Innanzitutto, lei non aveva nessun terrazzino e poi... no, basta.  
Ne sapeva abbastanza delle fantasie di Castle senza aver bisogno di leggerle su carta. Rileggerle. Kate,smettila!  
Girò il volume e si trovò a fissare la faccia dell'autore che la guardava beffardo, come se sapesse esattamente cosa le stava passando nella mente.  
Devo uscire da questo posto, si disse. Devo uscire da questo settore e comprare un libro che non attenti alla mia incolumità semplicemente esistendo.  
Finì con il prendere qualcosa di molto filosofico ed esistenzialista. Così, per darsi un tono. Poi, già sul marciapiede, con il sacchetto in mano e lo scontrino in tasca, tornò indietro di corsa ed entrando a rapidi passi, prima di pentirsene, prese una copia del libro di Castle e si ripresentò in cassa, da un'altra commessa.  
"Le piace?", le chiese questa dal niente, indicando il libro. Una ragazza giovane, capelli biondi, ciglia che sbattevano. Odio puro.  
"Prego?". Di solito la gente non le rivolgeva la parola e lei non faceva conversazione con gli estranei, a meno che non servisse per lavoro. E, in quel caso, era lei a fare le domande.  
"Questo autore. Sa che viene qui a firmare le copie, quando pubblica un nuovo romanzo? È sempre molto disponibile. Ed è anche un bell'uomo". Ridacchiò. "Se capisce quello che intendo".  
Capisco benissimo, _sciacquetta_. Ha firmato il seno anche a te?  
Fece solo un sorriso di circostanza mormorando un gelido: "Non l'ho mai incontrato dal vivo". Si fermò dal prenderla per il bavero della giacca e sibilarle: "La vedi questa dedica? Alla vera Nikki Heat?! Sono io, sono io Nikki!".  
Disponibile. Tzè. Tuo nonno è disponibile.  
Uscì indispettita e poi si mise a ridere tra sé per l'assurdità della situazione.

Camminando si imbatté in un fioraio ambulante. Oh, che magnifici girasoli. Nessuno le regalava fiori da... ok, da quando Castle si era presentato a casa sua con un mazzo di fiori in un suo momento di fragilità.  
Perché lui sapeva sempre quando... Kate, che noia.  
Ne comprò un mazzo come omaggio e gratificazione personale, sentendosi un po' sciocca e felice con poco.  
Cominciò ad avere fame. Era stata una mattina intensa, aveva camminato per ore e adesso aveva bisogno di mangiare qualcosa. Si sarebbe seduta in compagnia di se stessa, si sarebbe offerta il pranzo e poi avrebbe deciso cosa fare del pomeriggio. Magari sarebbe potuta tornare a casa a dormire in pieno giorno, cosa che non faceva mai, vivendo quindi sempre in debito di sonno. E poi sarebbe uscita ancora, o forse no.  
Si guardò intorno per scegliere un posto carino qualsiasi dove fermarsi, con la borsa dei libri che aveva raccolto a tappe durante la mattinata e il suo mazzo di fiori sotto braccio e si rese conto che il posto le era familiare e non solo perché viveva in città da sempre.  
Era finita vicina all'Old Haunt. Non ci era più entrata dopo quell'unica volta in cui non l'avevano voluta lasciare al distretto un sabato sera tardi. E, sì, si era divertita. Ma era una vita fa. Una vita prima.  
Ok, ma il posto le piaceva, così vecchio stile e fumoso, sembrava davvero di potersi aspettare Hemingway seduto a un tavolo. A prescindere che adesso fosse di Castle, ma non significava che lui stesse dietro al banco a preparare da bere alla gente. Ci andava ogni tanto. Anzi, mai, da quel che ne sapeva. E non era come se ci fosse il suo fantasma ad aleggiare sopra i clienti, no? Era una cosa più che altro nominale. Lui di lavoro faceva il suo partner. Lo scrittore, voleva dire lo scrittore.  
E poi cosa voleva dire essere lì davanti e non entrare? Per favore. Non c'era il cartonato in vetrina.  
Entrò solo per dimostrare a se stessa che poteva farlo come e quanto le pareva e che era una donna adulta, che non solo pranzava da sola, senza bisogno di compagnia, ma poteva farlo dove più le piaceva.  
E voleva pranzare lì. Magari senza dare troppo nell'occhio, si sarebbe seduta in disparte a guardare la gente che passava.  
Entrò. Fece qualche passo all'interno, e le sembrò di penetrare in un mondo scomparso, fermo a decenni prima. Era questo che le piaceva di più.  
Bene, non era successo niente. C'era qualche tavolino libero, cominciò ad adocchiarne qualcuno, facendo scorrere lo sguardo sulla sala, senza soffermarsi su niente in particolare. _  
_E fu così che i mondi entrarono in collisione.


	9. 9

"Beckett?" _  
_ _Merda._ _  
_Vide Castle comparire dal nulla, da dietro lo schermo del suo pc portatile, appoggiato su un tavolino vicino alla parete, ingombro di oggetti.  
La stava guardando con la stessa espressione stupita che, era sicura, lei gli stava riflettendo come uno specchio.  
Addio giornata senza Castle.  
Lui si alzò per andarle incontro, jeans e camicia, casual e irresistibile. Come sempre.  
"Che cosa ci fai qui?", le chiese mescolando stupore e felicità per essersela trovata davanti.  
O così le piaceva raccontarsi.  
Lei strinse d'istinto il mazzo di fiori e le borse contro di sé, ma qualcosa andò storto perché sentì scivolare qualcosa verso il basso.  
Fa che non sia la borsa dei libri.  
"Posso?". Kate fece un passo indietro quando si rese conto che lui, premurosamente, aveva allungato le mani per aiutarla, e liberarla di qualche peso.  
"No", si affrettò a rispondere con tono stridulo.  
Si schiarì la voce. "No, grazie, ce la faccio", spiegò meglio, modulando bene le parole a fingere una calma che non sentiva.  
Castle la stava guardando con aria di aspettativa. Lei si accorse che era rimasta ad aleggiare nell'aria la domanda su cosa ci facesse lì.  
Strinse le labbra. "Io... ho il giorno libero", come se quella fosse una spiegazione convincente.  
È logico, no? Non devo lavorare e, quindi, finisco dritta nella tua tana. Elementare.  
Lui strinse gli occhi cercando di decifrarla, come quando lei saltava da un argomento all'altro al distretto e lui doveva impegnarsi per seguirla nelle sue riflessioni. Lo sapeva che gli piaceva fare la caccia al tesoro nei meandri della sua mente.  
Lei fece una smorfia. A quel punto tanto valeva dirla tutta.  
"Passavo di qui e ho pensato di fermarmi a pranzo". Non era stato difficile. E, dal suo punto di vista, era una cosa innocente. Se poi anche lui aveva avuto la stessa idea di pranzare nel proprio locale, beh, lei non era ancora una veggente.  
Lo vide illuminarsi di entusiasmo. Potrei abituarmi, si disse. Abituarmi a fargli questo effetto.  
"Che idea meravigliosa. Anche io stavo per... pranzare. Ti va di unirti a me?", le chiese contento, come se gli avesse portato un regalo. Non era pura cortesia. Sperava proprio che dicesse di sì.  
Era un invito? Perché lo sembrava davvero.  
"No, io... tu stai facendo... cose. Non voglio disturbarti".  
"Non sto facendo niente", rispose liquidando la questione come se non avesse importanza. "Stavo scrivendo, o meglio, stavo procrastinando e perdendo tempo in rete. Il solito. Vieni, accomodati".  
"No, stai lavorando, io...". Io, cosa? Mi siedo in un angolo? Me ne vado?  
"Non pensarci nemmeno. Dammi qui", le prese il mazzo di girasoli, lo appoggiò vicino alla finestra, chiuse il pc, liberò velocemente il tavolino da uno svariato numero di tazze, che appoggiò sul bancone, muovendosi a proprio agio nello spazio del locale, e, infine, le fece un inchino per invitarla a sedersi. In sostanza fece quello che faceva sempre Richard Castle nella vita. Affascinava.  
Lei era rimasta a guardarlo, tenendosi ben stretta la borsa con il suo libro, ringraziando che almeno non fosse trasparente.  
Quando tutto fu pronto, sorrise e si sedette, trovandosi di fronte a lui.  
Era strano. Loro erano di norma una detective e uno strano personaggio che lei si portava dietro. Non erano mai persone normali che facevano cose normali. Soprattutto, non erano mai solo un uomo e una donna. E adesso, invece, sì.  
Questo cambiò leggermente l'atmosfera tra di loro, li rese più cauti e più consapevoli della presenza dell'altro. Di solito avevano schemi e ruoli precisi, lui inventava, lei incanalava. Adesso dovevano muoversi senza un copione. Dovevano improvvisare.  
Lei si finse molto indaffarata a togliersi il cappotto, spostare cose, toccarsi i capelli, guardare l'orologio che non aveva, controllare il telefono spento, allineare oggetti. Tutto pur di non guardarlo.  
Lui aspettò pazientemente che la sua irrequietezza si placasse.  
"Ciao", le sorrise alla fine, sciogliendola all'istante.  
Doveva essere per forza così... Castle?  
"Ciao", rispose lei, mentre le labbra si curvavano nello stesso sorriso, senza che lei se ne rendesse nemmeno conto.  
Le stava già battendo il cuore più velocemente. E non avevano ancora parlato.  
"E quindi hai il giorno libero?", le domandò in tono casuale.  
"Proprio così. Una specie di regalo inaspettato", lo informò.  
Era così strano conversare come faceva la gente di solito, invece di essere già immersi nelle solite frasi che si scambiavano, ora del decesso, arma del delitto, qualche idea, Castle? Vieni con me a interrogarlo? Sali in macchina, Castle, no, certo che non guidi tu.  
Le sembrava quasi che le uscisse una voce diversa. Si sentiva immersa in un misto di imbarazzo, aspettativa e timore di non trovarsi bene con lui, in questa nuova veste.  
"Perché non mi hai chiamato?", proseguì lui con lo stesso tono. "Avremmo potuto..."  
"Cosa? Rubare un omicidio a un altro distretto?", lo interruppe in modo fulmineo.  
Bene, riusciva ancora a essere sarcastica, era un buon segno.  
Lui la guardò confuso.  
"No, perché? Non è che facciamo solo quello, noi due". Ora era il suo turno di proseguire cauto in una direzione che non conosceva.  
Davvero?. "Da quando?", gli chiese ad alta voce, con tono petulante. Sì, era petulante anche alle sue stesse orecchie.  
Lui la guardò aggrottando la fronte. La risposta gli sembrava ovvia, ma era chiaro che non stava capendo se lei fosse seria o meno.  
Ma l'imbarazzo durò poco, smise subito di essere disorientato e tornò brillante e galante, come era nella sua natura.  
"Beh, possiamo sempre iniziare. A fare cose insieme, dico".  
Cose insieme. Stai calma. Devi. Stare. Calma.  
Tum. Tum. Tumtumtumtuuuum.  
Lei alzò un sopracciglio.  
"Ehi, ehi. Metti via subito quello sguardo malizioso. Intendevo cose normali. Quelle che fa la gente quando esce e si diverte", precisò Castle.  
Uscire. Divertirsi.  
C'era un ventaglio? Cominciava a fare caldo dentro lì.  
"Tipo?". Non voleva continuare il discorso, e invece si trovava a non riuscire a smettere.  
"Tipo... andare al cinema. Vedere i fenicotteri. Un giro in elicottero. Cose così".  
Certo, perché la gente va a vedere fenicotteri e fa giri in elicottero, di solito. Ecco a voi la vita secondo Richard Castle.  
"D'accordo, sarà per la prossima volta". Brava. Così, indifferente. Vai Kate. Tanto non avrebbe mai più avuto giorni liberi da qui a mai.  
"E cosa fa di bello un detective sexy in un qualsiasi giorno senza morti?", continuò Castle appoggiando i gomiti sul tavolo e avvicinandosi pericolosamente.  
Stava flirtando? Con lei? Lo sapeva chi aveva di fronte?  
Era una stretta allo stomaco quella che stava sentendo?  
No. Affatto.  
"Oh, niente. Sono stata un po' in giro", rispose fissando con molto interesse un bottone della sua camicia.  
"Sei stata in libreria". Non era una domanda, era una semplice constatazione. Stava cercando di risolvere il mistero della sua giornata in base agli indizi che aveva davanti? Potevano sempre usare il muro come lavagna.  
"No", negò con decisione, mentre lui indicava il logo sulla borsa che aveva appoggiato su una sedia.  
Due volte merda. A che punto lui avrebbe detto: "Beckett, mi pari un po' strana oggi, sei sicura di stare bene?".  
"No. Sì. Cioè, è stata una cosa veloce. Non un vero giro in libreria. Non l'avevo deciso, ma ci sono passata davanti e così...".  
Certo, vuoi dirgli anche dove eri ieri notte tra le due e le cinque e un quarto?  
"Vado spesso lì a presentare i miei romanzi", la informò.  
"Lo so", le scappò detto prima di mordersi la lingua.  
"Mi segui di nascosto?". Si stava divertendo un mondo. Lui.  
"No, certo che no. Me lo ha detto la cassiera". Di bene in meglio.  
"E stavate parlando di me perché... ?".  
"Frena, Castle. Un po' meno ego, se ti è possibile. E' solamente uscito il discorso. La gente non parla solo di te".  
Lo fa solo nella propria testa, in silenzio.  
"Capisco", lasciò cadere il discorso. Chissà che idee si stava già facendo nella sua mente. "E che titoli hai comprato?", proseguì incuriosito. Allungò una mano a prendere la borsa, ma lei fu più rapida ad arraffarla e a mettersela in grembo. La tenne sulle ginocchia, sotto al tavolo, al sicuro.  
"Niente".  
Dannata borsa, l'avrebbe lanciata dalla finestra. L'ultima cosa che voleva era che lui scoprisse che aveva comprato il suo libro, e senza motivo.  
"Dai, Beckett, fammi vedere che romanzi hai scelto".  
"Sei una di quelle persone che spia le librerie della gente?", cercò inutilmente di cambiare discorso.  
"Certo che sì, sono uno scrittore. Mi interessano i libri. Guardo anche cosa legge la gente sulla metropolitana".  
"Tu non prendi la metropolitana".  
"Sì, però era una bella immagine. La gente lo fa normalmente, lo leggo sui blog".  
"Ah, cercavi di darti un tono?".  
Ricevette in risposta angoli delle labbra appena alzati, luccichio molesto negli occhi.  
"Ho bisogno di darmi un tono?", voce bassa. E sexy.  
Ok, stava flirtando con lei. E lei, assolutamente, non aveva voglia di ridacchiare sotto al tavolo come un'idiota.  
"Di nuovo ego-time", lo smorzò subito, sentendosi bipolare.  
"Dai, fammi vedere i libri. Ti prometto che non farò nessun commento. Altrimenti penserò che compri di nascosto libri per adulti".  
"Non compro libri per adulti!", si indignò. "Cioè, se anche li leggessi non ci sarebbe niente di male. Io sono adulta. Io". Sottolineò bene il pronome, prima persona singolare.  
Lui non la stava nemmeno ascoltando, le faceva solo segno di passargli la borsa, eccitato come un bambino.  
"Va bene, tieni. Mi darai il tormento per tutto il tempo, altrimenti, vero?".  
Si rassegnò all'inevitabile destino.  
"Ok, vediamo i segreti di Miss Beckett". Tirò fuori il primo, pesante, volume.  
"Oh, ci siamo dati all'arte, eh?", la prese in giro. "Ho sempre saputo che non eri persona da Monet".  
"Monet mi piace moltissimo!", polemizzò, quasi offesa.  
"Sì, ma se più persona da cose di nicchia, vero? Il mainstream non fa per te".  
Tu fai per me.  
Oddio, no, non l'aveva pensato. No, no, no.  
"E qui cosa abbiamo? L'arte della guerra? Questo è anche più chic di quello che pensavo. Da quando ti dai a queste letture?".  
"Castle, sarai anche scrittore, ma non sei un indovino. Non sai che libri mi piacciono o cosa leggo normalmente. E sì, questo mi interessa. Volevo leggerlo da molto tempo".  
"Poi mi fai il riassunto?".  
"Poi te lo leggo di sera ad alta voce".  
Oh, Dio, no, non l'aveva detto davvero ad alta voce.  
"Mi sembra un'ottima idea. La mettiamo tra le cose da fare nei tuoi giorni liberi".  
Castle mise una mano dentro al sacchetto, senza guardare, con i suoi soliti modi enfatici.  
"And the Oscar goes to... Quali altre sorprese ci riserverà la nostra detective di classe? Rullo di tamburi...".  
Lei si nascose la faccia tra le mani, soffocando un gemito. Questa cosa sarebbe andata avanti giorni.  
Tirò fuori l'ultimo volume come se fosse un trofeo, per poi fermarsi incredulo a guardarlo.  
"Beckett... ma...".  
"Ok, ok. È il tuo libro. Possiamo dirlo subito e finirla qui?". Era meglio tentare il tutto per tutto.  
"Tu compri i miei libri?". Non l'aveva mai visto tanto stupefatto.  
"Lo dici come se mi avessi beccato a spacciare droga".  
"Mi sarei stupito di meno".  
"Grazie per la fiducia", ribatté ironica.  
"Ma... perché? Ti regalo sempre la tua copia personalizzata. Li leggi addirittura prima che escano".  
"Lo so. Lo faccio per le royalty. Contribuisco al tuo mantenimento". Aveva anche un senso, volendo.  
"Allora io ti offrirò il pranzo".  
"Ci mancherebbe. Mi hai invitato tu".  
"Ok, ma questo non è esattamente un... " annaspò in cerca della parola giusta. "Appuntamento".  
"Quindi cosa? Devo pagare io e metterlo sul conto della polizia di New York?".  
"No. Era per dire che non sarebbe casuale. Ti avrei invitato. Parlando ipoteticamente".  
Oh, quindi era lui in imbarazzo adesso. Decise di divertirsi un po'.  
"E come sarebbe? Ipoteticamente, intendo". Si sporse verso di lui, attorcigliandosi su un dito una ciocca di capelli, godendosi per una volta il suo disagio. Lui non riusciva a capire se stesse scherzando o meno.  
Ora lei non poteva flirtare un po'?  
"Lo vuoi sapere davvero?". Sembrò pensare che ci fosse un tranello ad attenderlo.  
"Certo. Sei uno scrittore. Inventa una storia. Ti ascolto".  
"D'accordo. Fammici pensare. Non è una cosa a cui ho mai davvero pensato...". (Certo). "Dunque, appuntamento con te...".  
Rifletté guardandola intensamente per avere l'ispirazione.  
"Parigi", proclamò a conclusione delle sue meditazioni.  
"Parigi? Davvero? Primo appuntamento a Parigi? Non è troppo... scontato? Dai, Castle, è una roba da mafiosi o da romanzo rosa del supermercato".  
Lei era già sul battello scivolando sulla Senna a guardare le stelle.  
"Ok, niente jet privato e Parigi. Era solo per mandarti fuori strada. Nemmeno io sono tanto banale. Anche se conosco un ristorante dove dobbiamo assolutamente..."  
"Castle. Concentrati".  
"Ok". Di nuovo silenzio, di nuovo a fissarla.  
Non si poteva dire che nemmeno lei fosse del tutto tranquilla, aspettando che lui organizzasse il loro primo appuntamento, ma del resto l'idea era partita da lei. Forse si era infilata in qualche vicolo che terminava con un muro. In faccia.  
"Questo".  
"Questo, cosa?". Non riusciva a capire.  
"È questo. Il primo appuntamento. Però ti devo invitare, prima. Un posto un po' decadente, di sicuro non alla moda, un posto dove la gente va per stare in compagnia, seduta ai tavoli dove nessuno li manderà via, scambia due parole con il barista, gli racconta la sua vita e le sue pene, e noi a parlare così tanto che passano le ore e non ci accorgiamo e passiamo da un argomento all'altro senza un filo logico e tu ridi. Ridi tanto. E sei molto bella, un po' rossa in viso e rilassata. E poi siccome a una certa ora il locale si riempie di gente e diventa rumoroso, invece di alzare la voce avviciniamo le nostre sedie e continuiamo a parlare fitto fitto e fuori diventa buio e tu non ti accorgi che si è fatto tardi e mi dici che devi andare via e io ti prendo il polso e ti prego di restare...".  
Le tremavano le mani. Se le mise in tasca. Deglutì.  
"Ok, ok. Basta così. Mi è chiaro lo scenario".  
Madre di Dio, aiutami. Lo voleva tantissimo. Non voleva nient'altro dalla vita. Lui, lei, un tavolo, degli sconosciuti intorno, tutto il tempo del mondo.  
Cercò di riprendere il controllo. Non doveva guardarlo in faccia.  
"Mi piace la seconda versione. Parlando ipoteticamente".  
Doveva cambiare discorso. Perché si era infilata in quel ginepraio?  
"Piace anche a me", le disse lui in tono dolce, sorridendole, senza più scherzare. Come se un po' ci credesse.  
Come se fosse quello che voleva anche lui.

La realtà è che andò proprio così. Lui le consigliò cosa ordinare, mangiarono insieme, parlarono tanto, e mai di gente morta. Lei rise, ma rise anche lui, di quello che raccontava lei. Parlarono di pezzi di vita che non conoscevano dell'altro, senza averne mai abbastanza, come se gli argomenti si moltiplicassero semplicemente sfiorandoli e non ci fosse abbastanza tempo per dirsi tutto. Ci fu qualche momento di silenzio, ma non fu mai di quelli da riempire per forza. Le persone andavano e venivano, e nessuno li disturbava. Le era perfino diventata la voce rauca, a furia di parlare e parlare.  
Lui era un interlocutore attento, teneva lo sguardo sempre su di lei, le faceva le domande giuste, la anticipava, la incoraggiava ad andare avanti, volendo sapere sempre di più. Qualche volta si parlarono l'uno sopra l'altra, per poi chiedersi scusa, _continua tu, no tu._

Lei bevve i suoi racconti, come sempre affascinata dal modo che aveva di rendere interessante qualsiasi elemento della realtà. Faceva diventare tutto una storia.  
Lui non doveva andarsene lasciandola sola alla scrivania, loro non avevano altro di cui occuparsi, non suonava il telefono, le ombre si erano allungate, la strada era diventata buia, i lampioni si erano accesi, avevano trascorso ore e non se ne erano nemmeno accorti. Proprio come aveva previsto lui.  
Scoprì che le loro menti erano in sintonia anche fuori dal distretto. Lei si sentiva felice e appagata, e a proprio agio, come le succedeva raramente, sempre così sospettosa per deformazione professionale e troppo newyorchese per non essere anche un po' snob.  
Stava così bene che avrebbe voluto togliersi le scarpe e girare per il locale con una bottiglia in mano. Ovviamente invece rimase composta, e vestita, al suo posto, anche se cominciava a sentirsi un po' scomoda.  
A un trattò le scappò l'occhio sull'orologio appeso sopra al bancone. Era tardissimo. Avevano passato tutto il giorno dentro lì.  
Si trovò di colpo la sua mano aperta sulla propria.  
"È quel momento in cui ti dico di non andare via". Incontrò occhi grandi e seri. Speranzosi.  
 _Respira. Non stai respirando._  
Quindi voleva dire che...  
Non era un appuntamento, giusto?  
Cioè, non erano fuori insieme.  
Stava cambiando le carte in tavola, stava mischiando realtà e fantasia e lei non era pronta, non riusciva a pensare, voleva solo andare via, e uscire all'aria aperta e schiarirsi le idee e tempo. Aveva bisogno di tempo.  
Ma più di tutto voleva restare.  
E infatti fu quello che fece. Rimase.


	10. 10

"Hai ancora la cantina segreta?", se ne uscì Kate dal niente, in una pausa della conversazione.  
Lui venne preso in contropiede, non sembrava aspettarsi quel repentino cambio di discorso.  
Gli leggeva chiaramente scritto in fronte: "Quale cantina?".  
A dire il vero era solo un po' stanca della ressa che aveva affollato il locale e avrebbe gradito un cambiamento di ambiente.  
No. Voleva solo stare da sola con lui. In silenzio. O anche parlando, ma appoggiandogli la testa sulla spalla. Aveva bisogno di vicinanza fisica. Non sapeva quante volte si era trattenuta dal toccarlo, per tutto il pomeriggio. Si era fermata perché erano in pubblico, perché aveva voglia che fosse una cosa solo loro.  
Era tempo di fare il passo successivo. La giornata era stata bella, ma non potevano rimanere lì seduti per sempre. Bisognava andare avanti in qualche modo. Insieme.  
Basta. Andiamo via di qui e chiudiamoci da qualche altra parte.  
Si stupiva quasi di sentirsi tanto determinata, di sentir parlare il suo istinto in modo così esplicito: aveva perso la solita cautela che la tirava indietro quando le veniva voglia di buttarsi.  
Voleva osare. Non le capitava mai, ma forse era l'atmosfera, forse le vibrazioni o, come si diceva adesso? La chimica, ecco. Tanta chimica.  
Ma lei non riusciva proprio a sopportare l'idea di salutarlo, uscire, e domani di nuovo a fare gli amici al distretto. Le veniva proprio un moto di esasperazione da dentro.  
Non era una persona capace di sopportare i momenti di attesa, quando aveva preso una decisione.  
E, per quanto la riguardava, lei era pronta. Molto pronta. Si doveva passare alla fase B.  
E poi quei bicipiti che aveva visto danzarle davanti per tutto il tempo, intrappolati dalla camicia, avevano fatto il resto.  
"La cantina dove mi hai trascinato quella sera...", iniziò lasciando volontariamente in sospeso la frase.  
"Quando stavi facendo ricerche con Josh", concluse lui asciutto.  
Uhm. Che c'entrava Josh, adesso?  
"Sì, quella con il passaggio segreto, e le bottiglie". Doveva disegnargli la planimetria sul tovagliolo?  
"Sì, è rimasto tutto com'era. Senza ragnatele, però. Vuoi vederla?".  
Pensava che non glielo avrebbe mai chiesto.  
"Sì, volentieri", gli sorrise incoraggiante.  
Lo vide poco convinto, ma almeno avrebbero smesso di avere in sottofondo quel cicaleccio fastidioso. _  
_La precedette e, insieme, scomparirono giù nella botola, sentendosi come due ragazzini in cerca di avventure.

Il cambio di temperatura fu brusco. Di sopra la sala era ormai surriscaldata e lei era scesa senza giacca. Rabbrividì.  
Castle accese la luce. Era esattamente il posto segreto e misterioso che avrebbe immaginato per lui. La divertiva pensare che forse aveva preso il locale solo per avere quella specie di bunker che non aveva nessun altro. Chissà quante storie aveva già costruito nella sua mente febbrile.  
"Vieni spesso, qui?".  
"Qualche volta. Mi piace l'idea che nessuno sappia dove sono".  
"Adesso saprò dove venire a cercarti, se dovessi scomparire", gli rimandò indietro con tono leggero.  
Silenzio.  
Non era da lui non risponderle con qualcosa di spiritoso. Gli sembrava poco presente. Era successo qualcosa? Voleva che lei andasse via?  
Notò che si teneva anche con cura lontano da lei.  
Da quando lei aveva proposto il giro nei sotterranei si era adombrato. Teneva rinchiusi dei cadaveri? Qualcosa che non voleva che lei vedesse? Faceva esperimenti con il plutonio? Veniva qui a travestirsi? Non si sarebbe stupita di niente, cadaveri a parte.  
Beh, se dovevano stare lì a non fare niente, in silenzio imbarazzato, e rovinare così una bella giornata, potevano anche risalire e salutarsi, prima di fare di nuovo qualche danno che li avrebbe fatti precipitare al punto di partenza.  
Non ci teneva a passare un'altra volta nei punti più bassi delle loro montagne russe emotive. L'ultimo giro l'aveva quasi scaraventata giù dalla giostra.  
"Bene, grazie per il giro turistico. Io... è tardi... dovrei...".  
Altro silenzio.

Si girò a vedere dove fosse, adesso un po' in allarme e lo trovò in un angolo poco illuminato a fissarla, muto, rigido e immobile e con uno guardo piuttosto tetro.  
Che cosa poteva essere successo in due minuti? Dove era finita tutta la bella atmosfera disinvolta e leggera di prima? Aveva fatto qualcosa lei? Non le veniva in mente niente, se non che forse lui voleva chiudere il loro incontro e non sapeva come. Non gli aveva forse appena fornito l'occasione di salutarla?  
Lo vide provenire dall'oltretomba e avvicinarsi a lei lentamente, mentre si rendeva conto che, sì, l'atmosfera era proprio cambiata. Aveva una faccia seria e grave e non smetteva un momento di fissarla negli occhi.  
"Kate... io...". Si era fermato a distanza di sicurezza, come se non osasse starle troppo vicino, e teneva le mani in tasca. Tutto questo gridava barriere e ponti levatoi alzati, e lei non riusciva a capirne il motivo.  
Non erano stati bene? Cosa doveva dirle? Farle una confessione? Aveva ammazzato qualcuno e voleva liberarsi la coscienza. Lei sapeva bene come liberarsi di un corpo. Chi meglio di una poliziotta?  
Poi scattò un clic dentro di lei. Erano gli occhi. Gli occhi da _pony_ _._ Capì che lui stava... aspettando una sua mossa. Si stava... trattenendo, per lei. Per quale motivo? Pensava che forse lei non... _No, no, Castle. Ti sbagli._

Smise di fare i ragionamenti mentali e gli andò incontro lei. Corse da sola lungo tutto il ponte che li separava.  
Si chiese solo per un attimo cosa sarebbe successo se lui l'avesse rifiutata. Come avrebbe potuto ripartire da lì?  
E se lei aveva interpretato male il suo sguardo? Ma ormai era troppo vicina per cambiare idea. E poi, ne aveva abbastanza di frenarsi.  
Solo lei sapeva quante volte avrebbe voluto fare la stessa cosa al distretto.  
Ma lui alzò subito in automatico le braccia, appena la sentì contro di sé, e la chiuse nel suo bozzolo, senza tirarsi indietro.  
Gli mise una mano sulla guancia, per sentirlo vicino, e per toccarlo, finalmente, mentre veniva istantaneamente proiettata nel loro mondo, il mondo che avevano scoperto esistere quando stavano insieme.  
Se le ricordava bene quelle labbra e solo ora si rendeva conto che aveva vissuto nel perpetuo desiderio di ritrovarle, da quando lui aveva imposto quella inspiegabile distanza tra di loro.  
Avevano sprecato ancora tutto quel tempo? Per cosa?  
E le mani. Tante mani. Cioè, due, ma sembravano essere ovunque.  
I baci sul collo.  
Come le alzava i capelli.  
Come la teneva stretta con quella presa solida mentre a lei, invece, si piegavano le gambe.  
Come non la lasciasse un attimo. Come se anche lui non avesse aspettato altro.  
E fosse anche tenero. A metà tra il rigirarsela come voleva e preoccuparsi che stesse bene.  
Oh, stava molto bene.  
Adesso avrebbe chiuso gli occhi e sarebbe stata per sempre bene, sarebbero rimasti per sempre lì e si sarebbero fatti calare il cibo dal piano di sopra.  
Voleva solo stare con lui, anche senza fare niente, solo sentirlo accanto a lei, solo appoggiarsi contro il suo corpo, pelle a pelle. Non smettere mai.  
Nient'altro.  
Beh lui aveva invece in mente qualcosa d'altro, pensò divertita, perchè si sentì spostare nello spazio senza sapere dove sarebbe finita, ma era morbido e non era il pavimento e allora chiuse gli occhi davvero e si preparò a vivere ogni istante della beatitudine che sapeva essere lì a un passo. Doveva solo allungare un mano. E tutto il dopo. Moltissimo dopo che non avevano avuto.  
Questa volta non sarebbe scappato nessuno.  
Si fermò un attimo a sorridergli, prendendogli il volto tra le mani, per fargli capire quando fosse felice di essere lì con lui, e di quanto fosse completamente convinta di questa cosa che stavano vivendo.  
Ma questo gesto lo fece fermare di colpo, lo fece tornare con i piedi per terra e, un attimo dopo, lei si trovò da sola, al freddo, mezza svestita, come se lui se la fosse strappata di dosso e l'avesse scaraventata via.  
Ci mise un attimo per rendersi sconto di starsene lì scomposta, esposta alla luce crudele, come una bambola rotta e buttata via.  
Fu sopraffatta dallo shock.  
Alzò gli occhi su di lui e vide che la guardava con una rabbia gelida che la spaventò più di tutto il resto.  
Cosa aveva fatto? Cosa era successo?  
"Castle...". Trovò la voce per dire qualcosa, non sapeva neanche cosa, ma lui non sembrava voler fare niente per spiegare il suo comportamento così sgarbato. Ma che modi erano? Per cosa, poi?  
"No". Fu l'unica cosa che le disse, implacabile e arrabbiato come non l'aveva mai visto.  
No, cosa?  
"No, cosa?".  
"Non così. Non un'altra volta". Era davvero furente.  
Ma di cosa stava parlando? Non voleva... questo? Non l'aveva voluto neanche l'altra volta, quindi?  
Beh... non le sembrava di essere stata proprio da sola né adesso né prima, ma come preferiva...  
Si mise seduta, tenendosi la camicia con una mano, vergognandosi un po'. Fino a un minuto prima si era sentita così amata e al sicuro e adesso se ne stava in mezzo a una pozzanghera.  
"Ok". Tieni un profilo basso ed esci molto velocemente. Almeno l'onore.  
"Ok?", le chiese incredulo e sempre più arrabbiato. "Cioè a te va bene così? Cosa siamo per te? Scopamici? Quando ti viene voglia vado bene e poi non se ne parla di più fino alla prossima volta? Io non posso farlo di nuovo".  
"Ma che cosa stai dicendo?". Era lei o a lui era dato di volta il cervello? Di cosa stava parlando? Scopamici?  
Le sarebbe quasi venuto da ridere, se l'avesse visto in un telefilm.  
"Di questo. Di noi".  
"Cosa ha che non va questo?",  
"Cosa c'è che non va?! Tutto. Niente. Ti sembra normale che ci baciamo e facciamo finta di niente, siamo quasi morti congelati ed è passato tutto sotto silenzio, abbiamo...", si fermò per passarsi una mano tra i capelli. "Passato la notte insieme e non hai detto una parola. E adesso... che cosa, Beckett? È il mio turno? Io vado bene quando non hai altri impegni, quando ti viene voglia? E' questo che sono, per te? Il tuo amante?".  
Lei si rannicchiò su se stessa per attutire tutti i colpi che le stavano piombando addosso uno dopo l'altro, lasciandola scossa e incapace di reagire.  
Cercò di recuperare le forze, anche se l'unica cosa che voleva fare era correre via e non rivederlo mai più. O schiaffeggiarlo.  
"Amante?! Quale amante, Castle, sei impazzito?!". Faceva proprio fatica fisicamente a mettere in fila le parole. Le si fermavano in gola e doveva tirarle fuori a forza.  
"Josh. Ti dice niente?", replicò beffardo e crudele.  
Era impazzito davvero, adesso ne era certa. Josh?  
"Josh?", sputò fuori il nome. "Che cosa c'entra Josh, adesso?".  
"Ti rinfresco la memoria, visto che fingi di cadere dalle nuvole. Il tuo fidanzato Josh, che hai tradito con me due volte. Una, anzi. Per fortuna questa volta mi sono fermato in tempo".  
"Io non ho tradito Josh. Io non ho mai tradito nessuno!", strillò finendo negli ultrasuoni e facendolo sobbalzare.  
Respirò per calmarsi.  
Lui sembrò registrare la notizia a fatica. La guardò perplesso, mettendo da parte la rabbia, momentaneamente.  
"Voi... voi vi siete lasciati?", le chiese per accertarsi di aver capito bene.  
"Certo!", sbraitò.  
"Ma... quando?". Adesso era quasi timido nel farle le domande. Lei invece si sentiva una furia.  
"Prima. Prima di tutto", sottolineò bene nel caso in cui non fosse chiaro.  
"Ma... perché non me l'hai detto?".  
"Perché, noi di solito facciamo la posta del cuore?", lo sferzò con l'intento di ferirlo. Ne aveva abbastanza di lui e delle sue lagne.  
"No, ma...".  
"Ma cosa, Castle? Hai pensato che io ti avessi adescato e portato a casa mia perché mi andava? Perché avevo voglia? È così che pensi che mi comporto di solito?! Ma come ti permetti?!".  
Aveva messo gente in carcere per molto meno.  
"Beh, per le informazioni che avevo, cosa potevo pensare di diverso? Pensavo che stessi ancora con lui. Perché avrei dovuto pensare che era finita?". Aveva ripreso a gridare anche lui. Come se fosse lui quello offeso. Ti sbagli di grosso.  
"Perché non ti avrei mai chiesto di venire da me, Castle, mi pare ovvio. Non mi conosci ancora? Dopo tutto questo tempo?".  
Lui rimase in silenzio, mentre lei ribolliva di cose da vomitargli addosso.  
"E tu che difendi tanto l'onore maschile, perché sei venuto da me? Perché hai accettato? Perché sei rimasto con la traditrice? Non mi pare che qui qualcuno si sia tirato indietro, o sbaglio?". Non le importava più di salvare la situazione. Voleva litigare e basta.  
"Dai, Kate, lo sai perché! Perché ti voglio da sempre... lo sai... non ho potuto... fare diversamente".  
Lei fece una risata sprezzante. Che belle scuse patetiche.  
"Non hai potuto resistere alla femmina fatale che ti stava invitando con le sua arti magiche? E poi accusi me di fare sesso con te perché ne ho voglia? Due pesi e due misure?". Disse "fare sesso" con lo stesso tono schifato che avrebbe usato per dire "rubare le caramelle ai bambini poveri".  
"No, Kate...".  
"No, Kate, cosa?! Io cosa dovrei pensare? Hai avuto quello che volevi e sei scomparso nella notte! Neanche un biglietto. Neanche un "ti chiamo" finto. Ti sei almeno tolto la voglia, Castle?".  
Era un colpo molto basso.  
"Non mi sono tolto nessuna voglia, per dirla con le tue parole. Sono andato via perché non volevo che mi mandassi via tu, una volta che ti fossi accorta di quello che era successo. Non potevo sopportarlo. Ho sempre voluto che fosse bello... perfetto. Non di dividerti con un altro".  
"Ah, però l'altro non ti è venuto in mente quando stavi con la sua presunta ragazza, vero? Le remore ti sono venute dopo. Quando mi hai mollato lì a chiedermi se non valessi abbastanza da rimanere fino al mattino".  
Lui le strinse le mani sulle spalle, cercando i suoi occhi, abbassando la voce. "No, Beckett, Kate, mai, non devi mai pensarlo, tu... lo sai. Lo sai che non lo farei mai. E non lo farei mai con te, più di chiunque altra. Lo sai..."  
"So, cosa?".  
Lo vide esitare. Evitarla. Ritrarsi.  
"Lascia stare". Ne aveva abbastanza di lui e della sua codardia.  
"Kate...".  
"Toglimi le mani di dosso. Tu non mi toccherai mai più". Ci mise dentro tutto il livore che riuscì a racimolare.  
Gli spostò le braccia con un gesto secco. Era molto offesa. E molto ferita.  
Si alzò e recuperò lo sue cose, girata di spalle per non fargli vedere che aveva iniziato a tremare. Di rabbia, di pena per se stessa, non lo sapeva.  
"Kate, sei tu che hai detto che eravamo solo amici", le disse in tono triste. Lei si fermò, indecisa se girarsi o meno. Per lei la discussione poteva anche finire lì.  
"Quando l'avrei detto?". Adesso aveva iniziato a inventarsi le cose? Aveva finito le accuse?  
Non ne avevano parlato e lei di certo non avrebbe usato quella parola.  
"Al tizio della sicurezza, dopo la bomba. Io... non volevo spiare, ero venuto a vedere se avevate finito di parlare. Lui ti ha detto che pensava che noi... il solito che pensano tutti. E tu hai riso e hai risposto che no, eravamo solo amici".  
Lei non riusciva a credere a quello che stava sentendo. Era peggio di quello che pensava.  
"Castle", non si curò neppure di essere almeno cortese. "Pensavi che mi confidassi con il primo che passava? 'Oh, sì, tengo molto a Castle, è il primo a cui lo dico, ma tenga il segreto, mi raccomando'", terminò piena di ostilità.  
Le faceva cadere le braccia. Come aveva potuto sbagliarsi tanto?  
"Lo so... non pensavo davvero che gli dicessi qualcosa. È stato il tono. Sembrava che non ti importasse davvero niente".  
"E non potevi parlarne con me invece che dare per scontate cose che avevi origliato? Invece di scappare via? È per questo che te ne sei andato, vero?". Cominciava a mettere insieme i pezzi del puzzle. E non le piaceva l'immagine che stava venendo fuori.  
"Come facevo a rimanere lì? Come facevo a continuare la vita di prima?".  
"Come ho fatto io quando hai deciso che la tua versione della storia fosse la verità. Come fa la gente che ha un po' di coraggio e non mette vigliaccamente in mezzo un oceano".  
Quello che le spiaceva di più non era che era evidentemente finito tutto. Ma che aveva smesso di stimarlo. A quello non si poteva rimediare. Lei non voleva la gente che non affrontava i sentimenti, la vita. Neanche adesso, messo alle strette, aveva tirato fuori qualcosa che non fossero scuse penose.  
Si meritava così poco, lei?  
Si chiuse in un silenzio di tomba, sentendosi prossima al cedimento, per non farsi sopraffare dallo sconforto. Incespicò negli ultimi bottoni della camicia. Voleva solo andare via di lì il prima possibile.  
"La nostra partnership lavorativa finisce qui. Domani lo dirò a Montgomery. Puoi mettere in mezzo sindaco, presidente, perfino il Papa, ma non tornerai a lavorare con me. Stammi bene, Castle". Scandì bene le parole, con molta calma, in modo che non ci fossero fraintendimenti.  
Lui la superò velocemente e si mise fisicamente davanti alla porta per non farla passare. Asilo.  
"No, Kate, no. Parliamo. Gridami addosso. Dimmi che sono un coglione. Ma non mandarmi via dalla tua vita". Non le importava che la stesse implorando.  
"Io non ti mando via, Castle. Sei tu che te ne sei andato, e da un bel pezzo. Io ho bisogno di un partner, di qualcuno di cui fidarmi. Non di te. Non di un uomo piccolo. E smettila di fare la vittima. Io non ti ho gridato addosso. Abbiamo solo discusso, ad armi pari. Lo vedi? Non ti prendi neanche questa responsabilità".  
Gli lanciò un'occhiata gelida.  
"Se non togli il braccio butto giù la porta. Decidi tu".  
Castle si spostò mestamente. Lei uscì a testa alta, sentendosi la regina delle nevi a cavallo.  
Appena fu fuori dalla sua vista, corse sulle scale, recuperò il suo cappotto e si precipitò fuori nella notte, chiamando un taxi al volo. Lasciò i fiori e i libri all'interno. E anche gran parte del suo cuore.


	11. 11

Non capiva perché fosse lì, tutto voleva tranne averlo tra i piedi, proprio in quella giornata.  
Sì, lo sapeva che non poteva mancare, era il funerale di Montgomery, la sua presenza era scontata. Erano stati amici. Immaginò quanto dovesse essere difficile anche per lui.  
Non capiva perché dovesse stare lì con loro, come se facesse parte della squadra. Lui non apparteneva alla polizia di New York.  
E lei aveva troppe cose da fare e da pensare, per aver voglia di dover gestire anche la sua presenza.  
Non l'aveva più visto da quel giorno.  
Il mattino dopo era entrata nell'ufficio del suo capitano - ex capitano, anzi -, e l'aveva informato, in tono fermo e deciso che lei di Castle ne aveva abbastanza. Era pronta ad andare avanti tutto il giorno a ribattere alle sue obiezioni, ma questa volta lei non avrebbe ceduto. Basta Castle. Fine della discussione.  
Era una cosa che non aveva mai avuto senso, fin dall'inizio. Uno scrittore in un distretto di polizia?  
Non si era mai visto.  
Montgomery si era dimostrato stranamente disponibile, visti i precedenti. Più che strana, era stata allarmante la facilità con cui aveva accettato di estromettere Castle dal distretto. Come se fosse sempre bastato chiederlo e lei non ci avesse mai pensato.  
Le aveva detto solo qualcosa sul fatto che lei, prima, non si divertiva e con Castle, invece, sì.  
Oh, mi diverto un sacco, guardami adesso.  
Non era questo il momento adatto per pensarci. Se ne sarebbe occupata più tardi, o mai, se fosse stata fortunata. Magari sarebbe andato via subito e lei non avrebbe dovuto incontrarlo.  
Adesso doveva rendere onore a un eroe, perché era così che la gente doveva ricordarlo. Un eroe. Niente di tutto quello che era avevano scoperto negli ultimi giorni doveva infangare la sua memoria. Glielo doveva. L'aveva fatta diventare lui quella che era.  
Certo, avrebbe preferito che Castle si fosse seduto insieme alle altre persone venute ad assistere al funerale, invece che stare in piedi alla sua destra, appena fuori dal suo campo visivo, ma non abbastanza perché non percepisse la sua presenza.  
Basta. Cominciamo.  
Si era preparata un discorso che sperava fosse all'altezza del compito che le avevano affidato, citando le ultime frasi che Roy aveva condiviso con lei, prima dell'hangar, prima che finisse tutto. Sulle battaglie, sulle persone che stanno dalla nostra parte.  
Non si sarebbe mai perdonata di non aver fatto di più, di non averlo salvato. Adesso però doveva superare le prossime ore, la cerimonia, la commozione, e farlo dignitosamente. Era suo dovere, per lui e per la sua famiglia.

Successe tutto all'improvviso, mentre stava parlando. Era concentrata sul suo discorso e non si accorse di niente. Di punto in bianco si trovò a terra, il cappello volato chissà dove.  
Curiosamente, fu l'unica cosa che pensò mentre cadeva all'indietro, con Castle che la lanciava sul prato, e rovinava pesantemente addosso a lei.  
Sentì l'onda d'urto delle urla delle persone intorno a lei, ma non riusciva a comprendere la portata dell'evento.  
Era schiacciata sotto il peso morto di lui, che la bloccava con il suo corpo, impedendole di fare qualsiasi movimento. Le pareva di percepire gente che correva, qualcuno che chiamava il suo nome. Il suo e quello di Castle.  
Captò pezzi concitati di conversazione e capì che qualcuno aveva sparato.  
Chi? Da dove? Lei non si era accorta di nulla.  
Perché Castle non si alzava? Lei non era stata colpita. Stava bene. Poteva lasciarla andare.  
"Ehi, Castle", lo chiamò, sentendosi un po' ridicola a rimanere lì con lui addosso. Che cosa stava pensando la gente?  
Nessuna risposta. "Castle, non riesco a respirare". Provò di nuovo a muoversi, ma non riuscì.  
Cominciò a capire che c'era qualcosa che non andava per il verso giusto, ma senza mettere ancora a fuoco la realtà.  
Alzò un braccio, fortunatamente libero, per spostarlo almeno di qualche centimetro, ma quando appoggiò la mano sulla sua schiena, sentì scorrere tra le dita un liquido vischioso e caldo.  
Non capì cosa fosse, al principio. Si sentiva avvolta in un'atmosfera irreale, come se stesse accadendo tutto al rallentatore.  
Quando ritrasse la mano, si rese conto che era sangue, il sangue di Castle, e l'orrore calò su di lei.  
Aveva finalmente realizzato cosa era successo.  
Sentì il cuore accelerare e il terrore farsi strada dentro di lei.  
"Castle", mormorò in preda all'angoscia.  
Gli accarezzò la guancia fredda, sporcandolo del suo stesso sangue.  
"Castle, mi senti?". Ancora una volta nessuna risposta. Cominciava a sentirsi fisicamente male, a respirare troppo velocemente, andare in affanno.  
Cercò i suoi occhi, le sembrò che lui la stesse fissando, che riuscisse a focalizzarsi su di lei. O forse si stava illudendo e la speranza le giocava brutti scherzi.  
"Castle, guardami. Guardami. Castle, ti prego.", ripeté freneticamente, a voce sempre più alta, mentre si sentiva svenire, ma cercando di mantenere il controllo, di non cedere al panico.  
Per un istante le parve di scorgere un guizzo di vita nei suoi occhi, che stavano già scolorendo. Credette che lui potesse sentirla. E che quando lei gli parlava lui cercasse di reagire e di non perdere i sensi.  
Continuò a chiamarlo. Con ostinazione, aggrappata all'idea che la sua voce potesse tenerlo in vita.  
Farlo rimanere da questa parte.  
"Castle, stai con me. Guardami". Lo ripeteva incessantemente. Finché gli avesse parlato sarebbe andato tutto bene.  
Lo sentiva sempre più pesante e, a un certo punto, non scorse più la scintilla che aveva visto nei suoi occhi. Non reagiva più alla sua voce.

 _No, Castle. No. Non farmi questo. Sì, non fare questo a me. Non osare._ _  
_"Castle, ti prego, non..." non si accorse nemmeno delle lacrime che le stavano bagnando il viso e le scendevano sul collo, per finire nell'erba.  
"Kate...". La voce era un sussurro a malapena udibile. Però significava che era ancora vivo.  
"Non parlare. Non sforzarti". Gli passò una mano tra i capelli.  
C'era gente affaccendata intorno, qualcuno stava tenendo il conto delle sue pulsazioni, stavano chiamando l'ambulanza, senza osare muoverlo per non provocare altri danni.  
"Ti amo, Kate". Furono le ultime parole che gli sentì pronunciare, prima che perdesse conoscenza.  
Sentì la sirena dell'ambulanza annullare qualsiasi altro rumore, arrivò gente con la barella, sentì piovere ordini. Lei rimase in silenzio, impietrita. Castle, no...  
Fu solo quando lo spostarono fisicamente da lei che sentì uscire dalle profondità della terra un ululato da belva ferita che gridava e gridava senza mai smettere. Si spaventò a morte.  
Si accorse solo molto dopo che il suono proveniva da lei. Dalle sue viscere.  
Si aggrappò a lui, senza permettere che lo allontanassero. Urlava il suo nome ancora e ancora, mentre cercavano di staccarle a forza le mani dal suo braccio per portarla via.  
Scalciò, imprecò, cercò di liberarsi e lo chiamò, all'infinito. Se avesse smesso sarebbe morto, ne era sicura.  
Non potevano portarglielo via. Solo lei era in grado di tenerlo in vita.  
Qualcuno riuscì finalmente a strapparla da lui, sentì delle braccia salde che la trattenevano e le impedivano di muoversi.  
Le cedettero le gambe, si lasciò cadere nell'erba, ormai senza forze e senza voce. E senza speranza.  
Lo stavano portando via. Era finito tutto.

Rimase con la faccia premuta nell'erba, scomposta come un fantoccio abbandonato, dimenticata, finché Espo non si abbassò su di lei.  
"Andiamo", le disse dolcemente, cercando di farla alzare.  
"Dove?". Lei voleva stare lì. Dormire, magari. Era così stanca. Sentiva l'oscurità avvolgerla e lei avrebbe desiderato solamente chiudere gli occhi e cedere al sonno. Smettere di esistere.  
"Andiamo in ospedale". Espo cercava di tenerla ancora a questo mondo, ma a lei non interessava. Voleva volare via.  
"A fare cosa? Castle è morto".

 _Castle è morto. Castle è morto_ _._ Cominciò a canticchiare nella sua testa. Le sembrava un ritornello buffo, privo di significato.  
Le strattonò un braccio con violenza.  
"Non è morto! Alzati e andiamo!". Provò con le cattive, perché la verità è che una Beckett via di testa gli stava facendo un po' paura. Non l'aveva mai vista perdere il controllo.  
Non era morto? Lo guardò con occhi assenti. Che cosa voleva dire che non era morto? Aveva visto la vita che scivolava via da lui, dopo averle detto che la amava.  
Esposito, spazientito la alzò di peso, la aiutò a raggiungere l'auto, la infilò nel sedile posteriore, le portiere chiuse con la sicura prima che le venissero strane idee, e la portò via da lì.

Quando arrivò in ospedale si era ripresa. O così, almeno, cercava di dimostrare a tutti, perché la lasciassero in pace.  
Aveva sentito benissimo che qualcuno aveva proposto di farle un'iniezione calmante, ma lei non ne aveva bisogno, lei era vigile e presente. Doveva esserlo.  
Era riuscita a processare in modo corretto le ultime informazioni: Castle era in sala operatoria. Non era morto. Si teneva stretti questi due assunti, ripetendoseli più volte, per paura di dimenticarsene.  
Sapeva anche che la stavano tenendo prudentemente lontana da Martha e Alexis, che erano al lato opposto della stanza, chiuse nel loro dolore. Capiva che la reputassero colpevole. Forse non Martha, che le aveva lanciato un'occhiata di affetto e simpatia, ma lo sguardo di puro odio che le aveva lanciato Alexis passando non lo avrebbe mai dimenticato.  
Aveva ragione. Era colpa sua. Il loro padre e figlio stava rischiando di morire per aver tentato di salvarle la vita.  
Lentamente, mentre le tornava un po' di lucidità mentale, aveva messo insieme tutti i pezzi: lui aveva visto qualcosa e aveva capito che c'era un cecchino appostato pronto a spararle e si era lanciato di istinto su di lei, prendendosi il suo proiettile.  
Adesso dovevano solo attendere e lei non era brava con le attese. Però ogni minuto passato senza medici in arrivo significava che l'intervento stava andando avanti, che non si erano arresi.  
Temeva la comparsa di ogni camice bianco, anche se desiderava una qualunque notizia sull'andamento dell'operazione.

 _Se Castle muore io muoio._ _  
_Il pensiero, così formulato, sembrò spuntare dal niente. _  
_ _Non dirlo. Porta male. Non devi neanche pensarlo._

Ma era così. Lei senza Castle...  
Furono ore lunghissime, trascorse da sola con la sua pena, in disparte, bevendo infiniti caffè, solo perché altrimenti non avrebbe avuto la forza di reggersi in piedi.  
Indossava ancora l'uniforme, con sopra il sangue di Castle rappreso. Si era lavata le mani e si era quasi sentita male quando aveva visto l'acqua tingersi di rosso. Avrebbe preferito tenerselo addosso.  
Aveva lo stomaco sottosopra e ogni tanto le sembrava che il mondo cominciasse a ruotare davanti ai suoi occhi. Si alzava con cautela e si muoveva per sgranchirsi solo quando si sentiva abbastanza stabile sulle gambe.  
Ma non voleva dirlo a nessuno, altrimenti avrebbero voluto prendersi cura di lei, visitarla, allontanarla.  
E, ne era certa, le avrebbero dato qualcosa per farla dormire.  
Ma lei invece doveva piantonare l'ingresso della sala operatoria, per tenerlo in vita con il pensiero.  
Non poteva cedere adesso. Doveva obbligarlo a vivere. Solo lei sapeva come fare.  
E doveva pensare alle indagini. Fuori c'era qualcuno che voleva ammazzarla. Ma non le importava, non aveva paura, sarebbe andato in capo al mondo per trovarlo e ucciderlo a mani nude.  
Ma, prima, Castle.  
Si trovò a contrattare con qualsiasi forma di divinità che le venisse in mente. _  
_ _Ti prego. Ti prego._ _  
_ _Non ho mai fatto niente di male._ _  
_ _Ho arrestato tanta gente cattiva._ _  
_Beh, forse a Dio non interessava il suo curriculum. _  
_Ci riprovò. Magari il baratto funzionava? _  
_ _Non ti ho mai chiesto niente. Se lo lasci vivere ti prometto che non ti chiederò mai più niente._ _  
_Giusto, Dio aveva la fama di aiutare chi non era rompiscatole. _  
_ _Una cosa ti chiedo. Una. Per favore. Per favore.  
Cos'è che vuoi? Ti do tutto, in cambio della sua vita.  
Cosa ti costa, Dio? Cosa ti cambia?_

Smise quando si rese conto che si stava arrabbiando anche con Dio e, francamente, poteva capirne la necessità, ma non ne aveva le forze.  
Si concentrò sulle lancette dell'orologio. Quella dei secondi si muoveva in modo ipnotico. Le sembrava che ci fosse un senso in quello spostamento regolare, una specie di ordine nel mondo.  
Non sentiva niente. Aveva smesso di piangere molte ore prima perché si era appesa all'unico pensiero che contasse in quel momento.  
E cioè che sarebbero usciti dalla sala operatoria a dire che era andato tutto bene. Lui era vivo. Sarebbe rimasto vivo.  
Si immaginò la scena dall'inizio alla fine, il medico che si toglieva la mascherina e che arrivava stanco a dare la notizia, spaventandoli un po' all'inizio, ma poi sorridendo nel rassicurarli che era andato tutto bene. Qualcuno magari l'avrebbe abbracciato. Il chirurgo avrebbe avuto i capelli un po' grigi, decise. Non il primo dottorino passato di lì, assolutamente.  
Il pensiero le fece provare un'ondata di ansia. Erano bravi? Sapevano quello che stavano facendo? Non era il caso di chiamare qualcuno di più esperto? Farlo arrivare in aereo?  
Pensieri. Altri pensieri. Immagini a metà tra la realtà e il sogno. Pensieri assurdi che seguivano la loro logica e che lei non sapeva fermare. Qualche volta le sembrava di essere diventata pazza. Si impazzisce quando capitano cose insopportabili?  
Contava le mattonelle. Faceva i calcoli a mente. Ricordava qualche episodio del passato, per vedere se riusciva a ricostruirlo correttamente. A volte si dimenticava quello che stava pensando. Si era addormentata? Le era andata in cortocircuito la mente?  
Finalmente, finalmente, quando era ormai buio e a lei si annebbiava la vista tutte le volte che si alzava e tremava ormai vistosamente, uscirono e dissero quello per cui aveva pregato.  
Era vivo. Malconcio. Ma vivo.  
Mentre tutti festeggiavano e si abbracciavano, lei corse in bagno, si aggrappò alla maniglia per sorreggersi, mentre una nuova ondata di vertigini le oscurava la vista, riuscì ad arrivare al lavandino e vomitò tutto quello che non aveva mangiato da ore, finché non finirono tutti gli spasmi.  
Le faceva male tutto, come se avessero sparato a lei. Il suo stomaco era pietra dolorante.  
Si abbassò sulle ginocchia, in equilibrio instabile, cercando di evitare di cadere a terra.

La testa tra le gambe. Devi mettere la testa più in basso del resto del corpo.  
Fai tornare sangue al cervello. Devi mangiare qualcosa. Castle è vivo. È vivo.  
Si alzò, si sciacquò il viso e cominciò a sentirsi meglio, come se la notizia le avesse dato nuove forze.  
Uscì di lì e sentì tutti organizzarsi per stare con lui.  
"Rimango io stanotte", affermò decisa, incurante di quello che avrebbe pensato chiunque.  
Provate a tenermi lontana, se ci riuscite.  
Il medico cercò di assumere un atteggiamento comprensivo e condiscendente che la irritò subito.  
"Signora...", la blandì con voce fintamente bonaria.  
"Detective. Sono un detective. Castle è il mio partner".  
"Detective. Non c'è bisogno che rimanga nessuno. Andate a a casa e riposate. Ci prenderemo noi cura di lui. Non si sveglierà fino a domani mattina".  
Tu non sai chi sono io.  
"Dottore", iniziò con il tono infastidito e annoiato che le veniva sempre molto bene.  
"Questo è tentato omicidio. Deve esserci sempre qualcuno della polizia fuori dalla porta. Io farò il primo turno".  
Il che non era necessario, l'obiettivo era lei e non lui e la scorta la si doveva organizzare in modo serio, e non prendendo il primo detective che passava per metterlo vicino al letto del paziente, così a caso.  
Ma evidentemente lui non guardava abbastanza polizieschi per saperlo. Neanche gli altri, a quanto pare, perché si fecero da parte e le permisero di fare quello che voleva.  
O magari si cerca di non contraddire i matti.  
Martha a Alexis sarebbero andate da lui ora. Lei sarebbe andata al distretto e avrebbe iniziato a mettere insieme prove e indizi, e poi sarebbe tornata.  
"Cosa pensi di fare?". Espo sembrò aspettarla al varco. Lui non era stato ingannato dai suoi modi.  
"Quello che faccio sempre. Indagare".  
"No. Vai a casa, fatti una doccia, riprenditi e poi vieni qui a 'fare la guardia'". Lei gli lanciò un'occhiataccia.  
"Sto bene". Quante volte doveva dirlo a tutti, prima che si convincessero?  
"Non stai bene. Il tuo partner è stato colpito al posto tuo. Non puoi stare bene".  
La nuda verità le fece sprofondare il cuore in petto.  
"Dobbiamo iniziare a fare qualcosa".  
"E lo faremo, infatti. Noi".  
"Espo, non posso. Non posso... fermarmi. Devo fare qualcosa, far passare il tempo".  
Lui la fissò soppesando la situazione.  
"Va bene. Ma devi mangiare qualcosa".  
Si sarebbe mangiata la testa del cecchino a colazione.

Andò in ufficio, scrisse qualcosa alla lavagna, cercò di concentrarsi su quello che avevano. Strizzò gli occhi per obbligarsi a pensare a qualcosa, qualsiasi indizio. Chi aveva sparato non poteva essere scomparso nel nulla. Invece pareva di sì. E lei forzava i suoi neuroni a trovare nessi, a farsi venire in mente dettagli dimenticati. Questa cosa riguardava lei. Volevano uccidere lei. Fuori c'era ancora qualcuno che voleva ucciderla.  
Andò a casa a cambiarsi, visto che non voleva presentarsi in ospedale con l'uniforme sporca. Pensò che sarebbe crollata sotto l'acqua calda, ma era divisa tra l'eccitazione di correre da lui, e sperare che nel frattempo non arrivassero altre notizie. Ed era questo che la faceva andare avanti senza fermarsi.

Nessuna nuova buona nuova, dicevano.  
Prese la macchina e accese la sirena. Le era concesso almeno oggi, no? Sarebbe stata punita per i suoi peccati più avanti. Oggi Dio l'aveva graziata.

Entrò nel reparto silenzioso in punta di piedi. Perché si era messa quei tacchi che rimbombavano ovunque?  
Si diresse verso la sua stanza, tremando sempre un po' di più, mentre si avvicinava.  
Forse le si stavano sbloccando le emozioni in un'unica botta.  
Aveva mangiato. Era stata brava e aveva messo qualcosa nello stomaco.  
Adesso aveva una lunga, preziosa notte, da passare con lui, a fargli da guardiana. Ci avrebbe pensato lei a lui. Era tutto suo.  
Entrò un po' titubante, nella stanza si sentivano solo i rumori di tutte le apparecchiature a cui era attaccato.  
Stava dormendo. Non voleva disturbarlo. Ma il moto di gioia nel vederlo vivo fu tale che dovette uscire di corsa a esultare e respirare profondamente per calmarsi.  
Si diede un tono e tornò dentro.  
Questa volta lo osservò meglio. Non aveva idea di cosa gli fosse successo, quanto fosse grave, perché non era rimasta lì ad ascoltare il medico. Non voleva certo chiederlo a sua madre o sua figlia, e a lei non potevano dare informazioni. Aveva abusato del suo grado fin troppo per un giorno solo.  
Si sedette sulla poltrona vicino al letto, preparandosi a una lunga notte scomoda. Ovviamente, l'avrebbe passata anche inginocchiata sul pavimento, se fosse stato necessario.  
Combatté contro la paura di toccarlo, temendo di far accadere cose gravissime e far suonare l'allarme di quelle macchine infernali, ma le serviva per superare il ricordo angosciante di quando lo aveva toccato l'ultima volta e si era trovata in mano il suo sangue.  
Gli accarezzò piano il braccio. Era caldo. Era vivo.  
Si ripromise di non togliergli mai gli occhi di dosso. Trovava conforto nel guardare la sua cassa toracica alzarsi e abbassarsi ritmicamente.  
Si prese molti spaventi, quando le sembrava che tardasse il movimento. Si riempiva di sollievo quando ricominciava. Era miracoloso vederlo respirare. Ma temeva in ogni istante che sarebbe morto, sotto ai suoi occhi.  
Lo fissava per accertarsi che fosse ancora vivo. _Adesso sì. Anche adesso._ Altri secondi in più da passare con lui.

Ascoltava il ronzio delle macchine e non riusciva a capire se andasse tutto bene. Magari poteva fare un video e chiedere una consulenza online?  
E se le macchine fossero state rotte? Si alzò a controllare che tutte le spine fossero collegate alla corrente.  
Perché non veniva nessuno a vedere come stesse andando? E se fosse successo qualcosa e lei non se ne fosse accorta?  
Forse aveva freddo? Per la verità si moriva di caldo, come in tutti gli ospedali ma magari lui aveva perso sangue o aveva la pressione bassa o lei che ne sapeva.  
Gli appoggio solo una mano qui, senza dargli fastidio. Così mi accorgo subito se ha bisogno di qualcosa. Se si muove. Se accadono cose brutte.  
A un certo punto, quando le sembrava di aver vissuto sempre dentro in quella stanza, lui si mosse, lei si spaventò e sobbalzò.  
Aveva aperto gli occhi, ma sembrava guardarla confuso, senza riconoscerla. Farfugliò qualcosa di incomprensibile. Non fece nemmeno in tempo ad alzarsi che aveva di nuovo perso conoscenza, mentre a lei era venuto un infarto.  
Passarono altre ore. Probabilmente si era addormentata con la guancia appoggiata al dorso della sua mano abbandonata sulle lenzuola, perché all'improvviso sentì qualcuno toccarla tra i capelli.  
Alzò gli occhi con le palpebre che faticavano a rimanere aperte e la testa confusa.  
Era... sveglio?  
Incontrò i suoi occhi, ancora poco lucidi per tutti gli anestetici che gli avevano dato. Ma la stava guardando. Guardava lei, come se la riconoscesse.  
Si alzò, per avvicinarsi. Gli sorrise.  
Sentì tremarle il mento, e cercò di imporsi di fermarsi, ma è impossibile fermare il mento, quando trema. Le veniva da piangere, ma non voleva che la prima immagine del suo risveglio fossero le sue lacrime. Però non riusciva a trattenerle.  
"Ehi, Beckett". La voce era cavernosa e parlava con la bocca impastata. Lo accarezzò sulla fronte.  
"Ehi, Castle", mormorò, senza aggiungere altro, cercando di controllare il pianto.  
Sorridere. Doveva sorridere tanto. Cosa aveva da piangere adesso? Si rimproverò.  
"Come stai?", le chiese.  
Certo, uno rischiava di morire e si preoccupava che stesse bene lei.  
"Sto bene", gli rispose in tono coraggioso.  
Alzò il braccio a fatica e le prese il mento tra le dita e strinse. "E perché c'è questa pescanoce?".  
Improvvisamente, a lei venne a galla un'ondata di sollievo misto a sofferenza che si tramutò in un fiume di lacrime e singhiozzi, al punto che pensò di uscire da lì e non farsi vedere in quello stato, ma lui la fermò e le fece appoggiare la testa contro il suo collo. Lei poté sfogarsi nel posto che le avrebbe dato più conforto al mondo, cioè vicino a lui che intanto la accarezzava piano.  
Lui che confortava lei per essere quasi morto.  
Riuscì a parlare solo dopo lungo tempo.  
"Ti sto inondando di lacrime", si scusò, asciugandosi gli occhi e il volto con le mani. Aveva bagnato il cuscino e perfino la sua maglietta.  
"Tutto a posto?" chiese lui sforzandosi di parlare chiaramente.  
Lei respirò, e annuì, cercando di essere forte, ma le venne da piangere un'altra volta e allora scosse la testa e le si sfaldò di nuovo il volto e si aprirono di nuovo le dighe.  
"Beckett", mormorò Castle quando anche il secondo effluvio fu finito.  
"Quando sarà possibile parlarti di nuovo?". Il solito Castle. Era lui, era tornato.  
Le pareva anche piuttosto sveglio, a quel punto.  
Si mise a ridere.  
"Ok. Ho finito. È passato". Sperava di sì, quantomeno.  
"Devo rischiare di morire più spesso, se ti fa questo effetto", le sorrise.  
Lei si limitò a guardarlo, come se non riuscisse a credere di averlo lì vivo.  
"Beckett! Torna in te! Vorrei la mia partner. Dove è finita? Toglietemi questa Mater Dolorosa".  
"Castle!". Lo guardò stupefatta.  
"Ti faccio una battuta e tu invece di sgridarmi mi guardi adorante. Non so se mi fai più paura tu o tutta la situazione".  
Lei si limitò a sorridere di nuovo. Era troppo presto per fare altro. Ma gli era grata per aver tentato di farli tornare alla normalità. Ormai non si stupiva più delle cose che lui faceva per lei.  
"Ti fa male qualcosa? Vuoi che chiami qualcuno?".  
"No. E no. Che ore sono?".  
"È quasi l'alba. Tua madre e Alexis stanno per arrivare. Dormi ancora un po'".  
"Tu vai via?".  
"No, mi metto qui e ti guardo dormire".  
"Che programma divertente. Ma non voglio dormire".  
"Devi dormire, devi riprenderti".  
"Ma poi tu vai via".  
Si commosse, ma non disse niente. O sarebbe finita come sapevano. La donna che piangeva tutte le lacrime del mondo.  
"Ma poi torno".  
"Promesso?"  
"Promesso".  
Lui chiuse gli occhi, esausto.  
"Castle".  
"Mmh".  
"Grazie per avermi salvato la vita".  
Lui aprì gli occhi.  
"È quello che fanno i partner".  
Lei gli accarezzò una guancia e gli diede un bacio leggerissimo sulle labbra.  
"Sì, e ti amo anche io".


	12. 12

Kate era seduta al tavolo della sala da pranzo, nel suo appartamento, le mani intorno a una tazza di caffè bollente, posizionato davanti a lei.  
Era la sua tazza conforto, quella che tirava fuori quando le cose non andavano bene, o era stata una brutta giornata, anche perché era più grande del normale e questo significava doppia dose di caffeina.  
Oggi Castle sarebbe uscito dall'ospedale e lei era contenta e triste al medesimo tempo.  
Nel corso delle settimane si era instaurata una strana, ma confortante, routine.  
Lei passava in ospedale al mattino presto, prima di andare al lavoro e, quando riusciva, la sera tardi, dopo il suo turno.  
All'inizio aveva mostrato il distintivo ogni che aveva voluto forzare la situazione e farsi aprire qualche porta. Adesso quando la vedevano chiudevano un occhio e la lasciavano passare senza dire niente.  
Tanto non se ne sarebbe andata finché non avesse potuto vederlo almeno per qualche istante.  
Si sedeva sul letto vicino a lui, gli raccontava la sua giornata, gli illustrava il nuovo caso di cui si stava occupando, o le novità che erano uscite quel giorno.  
Le mancava, al distretto.  
Ogni tanto gli mandava qualche messaggio dal lavoro, sperando che lui avesse qualche teoria magica che risolvesse situazioni di stallo.  
Lo faceva per tenergli compagnia, per impegnargli la mente e per alleggerire le sue lunghe giornate noiose.  
Ma anche perché potesse aiutarla a districare qualche mistero particolarmente complesso.  
Lui era passato attraverso tutte le fasi della convalescenza.  
All'inizio era adorabilmente bisognoso, poi era diventato petulante e irritabile, perché aveva dolore, perché il letto era scomodo, e adesso era impaziente e annoiato. Il che non era decisamente la sua fase preferita, perché richiedeva una pazienza di cui non era provvista, ma almeno significava che si stava riprendendo.

Le sarebbe mancato vederlo tutti i giorni. Non sapeva quanto ci avrebbe impiegato a tornare in forze, ma sospettava che il tempo richiesto fosse più lungo di quello che speravano entrambi. E lei non era benvenuta al loft.  
La situazione tra lei e Alexis non si era sanata.  
Castle era intervenuto più volte per cercare di mediare il conflitto, ma Alexis la guardava ancora come se fosse un'assassina e a niente, o a poco, erano valsi i tentativi di suo padre e sua nonna di farla ragionare.  
Non la biasimava, probabilmente l'avrebbe pensata così anche lei.  
Non che ci fossero stati litigi, o discussioni aperte, ma era chiaro a tutti che scendeva il gelo nella stanza, se per caso si incrociavano in ospedale. Ecco perché lei si era ritagliata i propri spazi, durante la giornata, e cercava di non farsi mai trovare dalla ragazza. Avevano stabilito mutualmente i loro orari di visita, e cercavano di non trasgredire mai.

Era passata molto presto quella stessa mattina, trovandolo ancora addormentato. Gli aveva portato il caffè come faceva tutti i giorni, fermandosi a comprarlo in un bar dei dintorni, che aveva scoperto casualmente.  
Lui odiava il caffè dell'ospedale. Odiava tutto dell'ospedale.  
L'aveva svegliato, felice che potesse lasciare finalmente il carcere, come lo chiamava lui, e già un po' nostalgica dei momenti tutti per loro che avevano condiviso.  
Aveva solo cinque minuti, e li aveva impiegati per salutarlo, come se fosse stato in procinto di partire per un lungo viaggio.  
Gli aveva fatto molte raccomandazioni.  
Le sembrava di essere giù dal treno a sventolare il fazzoletto bianco.  
E adesso chissà come sarebbe andata.

Sentì bussare alla porta. Non poteva essere nessuno che avesse voglia di vedere, ma, per dovere e abitudine, andò ad aprire.  
"Castle! Cosa si fai qui?". Tutto si aspettava tranne di vederlo in piedi, vestito, all'ingresso del suo appartamento.  
"Ti ho portato le cose che hai lasciato all'Old Haunt l'ultima volta", le spiegò come se fosse ovvio, porgendole un mazzo di girasoli e il sacchetto con i libri che aveva dimenticato quando era corsa in strada desiderando odiarlo.  
"Sei impazzito?! Dovresti essere a casa, a letto, a riposare!", replicò un po' arrabbiata e preoccupata per il suo comportamento imprudente.  
"Posso entrare o intendi continuare a recriminare sulla porta? I tuoi vicini saranno felici di ascoltarti pontificare".  
"Sì, scusa. Vieni. Entra. E comunque io non "pontifico". Sei tu quello che di solito lo fa", gli rispose piccata, prendendo il mazzo di fiori e spostandosi in cucina per cercare velocemente un vaso dove metterli.  
Lui rimase in piedi in mezzo alla stanza, guardandosi in giro. Le sembrò molto pallido e affaticato. Beh di solito la gente in ospedale non prende una bella cera.  
"Mi spieghi cosa ci fai qui?", gli chiese con le mani appoggiate ai fianchi. Sapeva di sembrare la governante di Heidi, ma non poteva farci niente.  
"Volevo vederti".  
Se era in modalità principe azzurro, lei non avrebbe resistito.  
"Mi hai vista stamattina".  
"Non mi sembrava che ci fosse un tempo giornaliero prestabilito. Mandami la tabella".  
"Lo farò senz'altro".  
"Intanto puoi abbracciarmi? Non mi sono fatto venti isolati in taxi, mentre sono _ancora malato_ _,_ solo per star qui a discutere".

"Non sei _ancora malato_ _..."  
_ "Beckett!", la interruppe, invitandola ad avvicinarsi con movimenti enfatici delle braccia.  
"Scusa. Arrivo".  
Lo abbracciò cauta, senza stringerlo troppo. Aveva sempre paura di romperlo.  
"Dimmi se ti faccio male", gli mormorò con le labbra contro il suo collo.  
"Non mi fai male".  
Rimasero allacciati per un tempo lunghissimo. Qualche volta ancora non credeva che fosse vivo. Non che temesse di perderlo da un minuto all'altro, come era stato all'inizio, ma non era mai del tutto tranquilla.  
Averlo lì nella normalità della sua vita, e non in un corridoio di ospedale, per la prima volta, la stava emozionando.  
"Beckett?".  
"Cosa?". Doveva proprio parlare? Non potevano rimanere così per sempre?  
"Hai quel respiro. È uno di quei momenti?".  
"Quali momenti?".  
"Quelli in cui stai per piangere".  
"Non sto per piangere!", protestò.  
L'aveva presa in giro impietosamente per giorni, perché arrivava festosa e dopo cinque minuti stava già cercando di asciugarsi qualche lacrima di nascosto da lui.  
Le capitava perché aveva fatto qualche progresso, o si era alzato, aveva mosso un paio di passi, o semplicemente perché era vivo.  
"Prometti che non piangerai più?", le sussurrò con quella voce che la faceva sempre iniziare a battere il cuore più velocemente.  
"Prometti che non mi farai più piangere?", gli rispose con lo stesso tono.  
"Prometti che non ti farai più sparare dai cecchini?".  
Non c'era niente da fare. La faceva sempre ridere e rovinava l'atmosfera.  
"Ok, hai vinto tu. Mi arrendo".  
Non si erano ancora mossi da lì.  
"Beckett?". Quanto riusciva a essere fastidioso nel suo costante bisogno di parlare?  
"Cosa?".  
"O mi fai sedere o credo che potrei svenire sul tuo pavimento tra due minuti".  
Si spostò di colpo. Lo osservò con apprensione: aveva in effetti assunto un colorito verdastro.  
"Hai ragione, vieni, sdraiati. Scusami, non ho pensato al fatto che sei ancora debole".  
"Mi basta sedermi un attimo sul divano".  
"No, vieni a letto".  
"Wow. Mi piaci così dispotica", le disse maliziosamente.  
"Castle! Voglio solo che tu ti metta comodo. Sei ancora troppo debole".  
"Non sono _così_ _tanto debole_ ". Le fece l'occhiolino.  
Non sarebbe mai cambiato.

Lo fece stendere sul letto, e gli si accoccolò vicina, nella quiete del primo pomeriggio.  
"Castle, adesso mi spieghi cosa ci fai qui?".  
"Sono scappato".  
Lei alzò la testa.  
"Come sarebbe che sei scappato?".  
"Lo sai. Mi annoiavo, mi stavano addosso, continuavano a chiedermi se avessi bisogno di qualcosa, quindi me ne sono andato".  
"Glielo hai detto?", si inquietò perché conosceva il suo pollo.  
"Ho lasciato un biglietto".  
"Ma sei impazzito? Devi chiamarle, avvisarle che sei qui, saranno preoccupatissime". Si immaginò al loro posto, sarebbe impazzita di ansia.  
"Volevo stare con te".  
Lei gli accarezzò i capelli.  
"Anche io voglio stare con te, ma non puoi andartene in giro da solo il giorno delle tue dimissioni. Sarebbe potuto capitarti qualsiasi cosa".  
Il solo pensiero le faceva venire gli incubi.  
"Promettimi che non lo farai più", insistette.  
"Vederti?".

 _No, alt._ _  
_"No, certo. Intendo fare queste cose da irresponsabile".  
"Però sei contenta".  
"Sì". Non poteva negarlo.  
"Quindi mi lascerai stare qui".  
"Solo fino a domani mattina". Non poteva farsi un regalo, ogni tanto? Doveva essere sempre ragionevole e ligia al dovere?  
"Non avevo osato sperare tanto".  
"È il bonus perché sei ancora malato. Non abituarti".  
"Ci saranno altri bonus, nel corso della giornata?", si informò interessato.  
"È possibile, se ti comporterai bene. Adesso però devi dormire".  
"Vuoi sempre farmi dormire".  
"Così ti riprendi e torni a lavorare con me".  
"Senza dover interpellare il Papa?".  
Lei si mise a ridere forte.  
"Senza Papa".

Sistemò le coperte intorno a loro, si raggomitolò contro di lui e si concesse finalmente di rilassarsi, dopo tanto tempo e paura.  
"Kate".  
"Dormi".  
"Ti prometto che non vado via questa volta".  
"Ho nascosto le chiavi", gli rispose fingendosi seria.  
Lo sentì ridere, mentre si abbandonava al sonno, cullata dal suo respiro regolare.

 _ _La vita, amore mio, è la pienezza. La vita sono un uomo e una donna che si incontrano perché sono fatti l'uno per l'altra, perché sono, l'uno per l'altro, ciò che la pioggia è per il mare: l'uno torna sempre a cadere nell'altro, si generano a vicenda, l'uno è la condizione dell'altro. Da tale pienezza nasce l'armonia, e in questo consiste la vita. Una cosa rarissima fra gli esseri umani.__ _(Sándor Márai)_


End file.
